Chicago Prep
by nikisamazing
Summary: CP is about Tris, a transfer from a public school, when she moves to a private school filled to the brim with snotty kids. She has her friends, but she has her enemies, too. FourTris will come eventually. Rated T for language and minor adult themes. Could maybe be K plus but I don't know so T.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hey, world. Thanks for reading. As you probably know, I also wrote A Divergent Dauntless. If you're here because of that, thanks twofold. This is just an idea I've been toying with. I hope you enjoy. Tell me if you wNt me to continue and I will.**

**UPDATE: I was re-reading Divergent, and I realized Tris' eyes are like her dad's and her hair is like her mom's. I just fixed my mistake of saying the other way around. I'm going to fix the mistake with Caleb in a second...**

"Beatrice!" my dad, Andrew, calls gently. "You left your backpack."

I blush and run back into the house. "Thanks, Dad." I give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He's been doing his best at fathering me for...well, since my mom up and left when I was four months old.

"You're nervous," he notes, holding me to him.

"Yeah." I sigh. "What if...Dad, I'm a public school kid. They're all kids of rich people and they've been going here for probably their entire lives. What if I'm not good enough?"

My dad holds me away from him so I can look into his eyes. His dark brown hair is different from my blonde hair, but our blue-gray eyes match. "Beatrice, you earned this. You got yourself into this school. If no one can see how special you are for working so hard to get that scholarship, they're idiots."

"I love you, Dad," I mumble, running to the bus stop. He waves as I get on the bus.

I look around as I walk down the aisle. There are kids wearing blue, gray, red and yellow, black and white and black. They all seem to be grouped based on that. I look down at my own all-black clothes - chosen not out of knowledge of the social groups, but because I like the style - and wonder if I'd fit in with the kids in black.

"Hey," a cruel, nasally voice says to my right. "Look, there's a new kid. Looks like a Stiff."

Another voice pipes up, "Shut the fuck up, Peter. Just because you're an idiotic bully doesn't mean we want to hear your stupid jokes." The person, a dark-skinned and black-haired stranger in black to my left, turns to me. "So, newbie, wanna sit with me?"

I nod and sit next to her. She shakes my hand vigorously. "Where'd you transfer from?" she asks. "Oh, oops, I'm sorry. My name is Christina. I'm a junior. You?"

"Uh," I hesitate. I have the chance to become a new person.

"Think about it," a new voice adds. "You don't get to choose again."

"Shut up, Four," Christina snaps, but in her eyes is a glint of humor, so I know she likes this person. I turn around to see where the voice is coming from, and come face-to-face with a really hot guy. He has dark blue eyes that hold pain, a handsome face, hooked nose, spare upper lip and full lower lip.

I extend my hand, feeling confident. "Tris."

"Four," he replies, shaking it.

I turn back to Christina. "Tris. I'm also a junior. And I transferred from Lincoln Park High School."

"You transferred from a public school?" Peter asks, voice dripping with disdain.

"Yeah, and I also have a black belt in tae kaon do," I reply. "You got a problem with that, douche?"

"You?" Peter scoffs, but he sounds a little nervous. "Black belt? I don't think so."

I turn around and punch the seat, hard enough to jolt Christina and I. "Believe it now, douche?"

Peter glares at me. "No."

"Stay away from me, asshole," I recommend. "Trust me, you don't want to mess with me."

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want," Peter snaps back.

"Bad idea, douche," I reply, flicking his ear as I walk off the bus. Christina and Four run along behind me.

"Are you really a black belt?" Four asks, excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah. I grew up in...well, not the nicest neighborhood. In seventh grade, after I started getting catcalled more and more, my dad moved me from Englewood to Lincoln. But in fourth grade, he forced me to start tae kwon do lessons. I've had my four-stripe black belt in it for a year now. I'm working on my fifth-stripe, and I'm also starting karate," I reply nonchalantly.

"Sweet," says Four. I roll my eyes. So naïve.

"Tae kwon do and karate aren't just 'cool,' Four," I snap. "They're a way of life; they're discipline."

"Okay, okay," he surrenders. "I just meant that it was cool that you're such a young black belt."

Christina steps in. "Do you have your schedule? And who's your angel?"

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Your angel," she repeats. "The person that shows you around for the first few days."

"That would be me!" a large, deep, and happy voice booms.

"Uriah's your angel?" Christina groans. "I'm sorry, Tris."

"Hey!" Uriah complains. "For your information, I am an amazing angel!" And Uriah and Christina start bickering.

Meanwhile, Four walks over and stands close to me, looking over my shoulder at my classes. "Wow," he whispers. "You must be a freaking genius! I'm a senior, and you're in some classes that are even more advanced than mine!"

I take his schedule out of his hand and compare it to mine. We both have the same AP English Lit class, the same music class, gym period, AP writing class, AP Spanish, Latin/Greek (it's one class at Chicago Preparatory school) and AP European History class. "Seems like you're pretty smart, too," I reply handing him his schedule. Most of the classes I'm taking this year are filler classes, classes that just sounded interesting, or my writing class. I finished nearly all my credits last year - except for in music, of all the classes. And then I got accepted to this school with a full ride...so I decided to go here for at least a year and take some filler classes, plus my stupid music credit. I'm guessing the classes he's talking about are my math and science courses - I'm taking linear algebra and AP chemistry.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. But you're already taking linear algebra! I'm taking multivariable calculus and I'm a year ahead of lots of people here. You should be an Erudite." Four shakes his head. "Dauntless is for sporty people, not brains."

"Excuse me?" I glare at him. "Just because I'm good at school doesn't mean I don't play sports. For your information, I play soccer, figure skate, and am a catcher in softball."

He laughs. "At CP, we have what the students call 'factions.' Essentially, they're cliques. Huge ones that transcend grade and blood. They factions are Amity - the kind and bubble and happy - the Erudite - the cold brains - the Dauntless - the brave, reckless sporty ones - the Candor - they're honest and they argue a lot, so they're good at debate - and the Abnegation - the selfless. The Abnegation tend to help people out a lot. Anyway what I was saying is that you're smart enough to be in Erudite. But I guess you're sporty enough for Dauntless, too, so it's your choice."

"How long do I have to choose?" I ask.

Four thinks. "Approximately two hours. After we get our lockers and stuff, we have a big welcome-back assembly, and then the teacher let the kids go to what we call the 'Choosing Ceremony.' You choose your faction and stick with it. Because you're one of the oldest,you'll be going near the front. You'll drip your blood into the embers, if you choose Dauntless, or into the water, if you choose Erudite."

"Okay," I reply. He starts to walk away. "Hey! Four. Since Uriah and Christina are, uh, arguing, can you show me around?"

He grins at me. "Of course."

Four takes me to my locker - which, according to him, is right next to Christina's - and then shows me to the auditorium, where we sit together and chat. I learn that Four is also a transfer from a public school, except he transferred in when he was a sophomore - two years ago. Also, he plays baseball, soccer and hockey. We're surpisingly similar.

Then, Christina walks in with Uriah, another guy, and a girl. Four's attitude immediately begins to change. His eyes and face become less open, and he scowls.

"Hey, Tris!" Christina calls. "Four!" Four groans and ducks his head. I find myself squeezing his hand, once, and then letting go. Then I feel like a complete idiot, so I look over, but he's smiling - sort of. At least he doesn't look like he's about to be drawn and quartered.

Christina makes her way over to us and sit in our row. "This is Will," she tells me, pointing to the tall, blonde-haired boy. "And this is Marlene," she adds, pointing to the dark-haired girl next to Will.

"Hi," I answer. "I'm Tris. I'm a junior transfer from Lincoln Park High."

"We're juniors, too," Will and Marlene chorus.

I smile at them and turn back to Four, but he's gone. I furrow my brow and glance at Christina, who shrugs. I pretend to listen to to assembly, and then allow Christina to lead me to where the Choosing Ceremony will be held.

Seniors put us in line in order of, well, the order. There are a few seniors in the front, and then two juniors in front of me, so I have four people ahead of me. I've not made a decision yet: Abnegation or Dauntless? My father's always raised me to to be selfless, but I'm more selfish and brave than selfless and weak. When it's my turn, I confidently cut my hand and drip my blood onto the coals. I take a seat next to Four as the first transfer to Dauntless.

He pats me on the back. "Good choice, Tris."

All the freshmen choose, and then we're lead to another building. A pale senior with greasy black hair and a lot of piercings is waiting there for us.

"My name is Eric. Right now, we're going to choose which ones of you we want in Dauntless," he shouts. Then he walks down the line, pointing at people here and there. I am pointed at. "If I pointed at you, you cannot be Dauntless."

I glare at him. "No. Isn't there some other way to be Dauntless other than your whim?"

"What's your name, transfer?" Eric asks.

"Tris."

"Well, Tris, good question. The answer is yes, but you have to beat Four in a fight," he replies, smirking maliciously.

"Okay," I say quietly. "I'll fight him."

"Four!" Eric screams.

Four appears silently and takes a fighting stance. I do, as well, and analyze him. He's clearly a good fighter, but he hasn't had the training I've had. He and I circle each other, occasionally testing each other, for a few minutes before Eric orders Four to do something. Four rushes me, and nearly brings me down. Instead, though, at the last possible second, I knee him in the groin and pin him to the ground. Unfortunately, I can't hold him for the three seconds and he's back up. He punches my jaw, hard, and I sock him in the eye. We fight for about ten minutes before I finally get the upper hand by pinning his arm behind his back and twisting to cause him pain.

Eric glares at me. "Who thinks Tris should be allowed in Dauntless?" Nearly everyone raises their hands.

Four puts his hand on my back. "Welcome to Dauntless."


	2. Chapter 2: Prior Amazingness

**_I don't own Divergent, as much as I'd love to._**

**Hey, everyone. If you're here because of A Divergent Dauntless, thanks. If not, you should read A Divergent Dauntless. It's still Divergent, but unlike this, it's in Veronica's world. Anyway, I was told that I should explain some stuff from the previous chapter, so I did my best to do so. Please PM or review! And people from A Divergent Dauntless, please tell me if you want me to keep this one going...**

**Enjoy!**

_Four puts his hand on my back. "Welcome to Dauntless."_

"You aren't pissed?" I ask quietly. "I kind of just beat you up."

He grins. "Not at all. It means that you have to fight anyone that wants in. Unless, of course, I beat you."

I punch him on the arm - not hard enough to be real, but not soft enough to be a joke. "You asshole!" I half-joke, grinning at him.

Four chuckles, and then looks at me seriously. "When you were up there, I saw you glance at the Abnegation bowl. Why?"

"Well," I begin slowly. "When I was applying for scholarships, I came across a blog about this school. It talked about the factions, and there was this test you took. Apparently, I qualified for Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite. But Erudite was never an option for me - my mom went to this school. She was Dauntless, and despised the Erudite. I guess she passed it on to my dad, because he told me not to choose it this year."

Four's face fills with fear. "Never tell anyone that you qualified for more than faction, okay? It's dangerous here. Promise me, Tris."

"I promise," I find myself saying.

Just then, Peter walks up. I feel a little bad about how mean I was on the bus, but I wanted to prove that I couldn't be pushed around. But Four looks pissed at his appearance. "Welcome to Dauntless, Tris," Peter says. "If you want to hang out with my group, anyone as badass as you is welcome."

I look at Four, and where Marlene, Uriah, Will, Christina and a few others are standing. "Thanks for the offer, Peter, but I have friends."

"What, those losers?" he scoffs.

His comment pisses me off. "They're nice, Peter. You're the loser if you think being cool is more important than having friends you like," I snarl. Peter leaves, glaring at me.

Four sits beside me, looking grateful and impressed. "Thanks, Tris. But, just saying, now Peter has it out for you. Him and his minions, Molly and Drew, pick a few people to terrorize all year. Looks like you're on this year's list."

I shrug. "Oh, well. Bullies are something I expected. I mean, I'm a public school kid transferring into one of the most prestigious and expensive schools in the country. Plus, I can bet you money that Peter, Molly and Drew aren't nearly as bad as some of the kids at Lincoln Park."

Four studies me for a second. "You really are Dauntless," is all he says, shaking his head. He walks away, leaving me alone here. I make my way over to Christina, who hugs me so tightly I can hardly breathe.

"Oh my god!" she squeals. "You made it in! And you beat Four!"

I cough and wriggle my way out of her grasp. "Yeah. No need to suffocate me, Christina."

Uriah laughs and claps me on the back. "Good job, Tris! Almost no one beats Four. Anyway, this is my idiotic and much less handsome older brother, Zeke." He points to a senior that looks a lot like Uriah - Hispanic, brown hair, tall, brown eyes, muscular - and Zeke smacks his head. "And this," Uriah adds, after punching his brother in the stomach. "Is Lynn and Shauna. Shauna's the senior with the dark hair, and Lynn has the shaved head." I wave at them and introduce myself. I get a smile from Zeke and Shauna, but Lynn glares at me. "Zeke and Shauna are dating," Uriah pipes up helpfully. "Finally." He smirks at this one.

I check my phone for the time. We have ten minutes until my first class of today - AP writing. I'm honestly estatic about this class. "What's your next class?" I ask Uriah quietly.

"Trig," he replies. "You?"

"AP writing." I hesitate. "Where's Four? He has AP writing with me."

Uriah shrugs. "Dunno." But he's lying.

"Liar."

"Fine. I can't tell you," he snaps. "Better?"

I shrug. "I don't really care."

"Liar," he mimics.

"Touché," I reply, smiling at him. Uriah grins back, and I'm glad the tension of a second ago is mostly gone. "But seriously, where is AP writing?"

"Which room do you have it in today?"

"Uhh, three twenty one," I reply, checking my schedule.

Uriah takes a notebook out of his bag and draws a quick sketch of the school. "There are five floors in our school. The high school has all of the the third floor, a few rooms on the fifth floor, and two libraries and an auditorium thing on the second floor. The rest of the schoolis divided between the middle and lower schools. The cafeteria is in the basement," he explains as he's drawing. "On the third floor, the rooms are pretty much numbered in order from the right to left. On a map, it looks left to right, but it's really right to left if you're going up the marble staircase. So you'll go to the left once you reach the third floor, and then you'll go the the end of the hall and take another left, and then you'll go up the half-flight of stairs. You should see two doors on the wall you're facing. The one on the left is three twenty one. Got it?"

I nod, visualizing. "Thanks, Uriah. Do I need to bring anything?"

"You were instructed to get a notebook for each class, right?" he asks. At my nod, he continues. "You probably won't need one for about half your classes as long as you have a laptop. Some kids use iPads, but I prefer a laptop. Do you have one?"

"Yeah, a MacBook Pro," I reply. He looks impressed.

"How'd you get it?" Then he shakes his head. "Sorry. And yeah, just bring that and a notebook to every class."

"No, it's okay," I tell him. "Last summer, I worked my ass off at the Apple store. They gave me my salary minus half the price of this computer. It was so worth. And thanks, Uri."

He smirks at me. "Of course you got a laptop that way."

"Shut up, Uri. I have to go," I tell him, smiling despite myself. Then I shake my head and go up two flights of stairs. I follow Uriah's directions, and get to class without much trouble.

The room has whiteboards on two sides, and a smart board on one of them. The wall nearest to the door has shelves and the one opposite that is windows overlooking Chicago. There are tables set up in a rectangle with a hole in the middle. I take a seat in one facing the windows and log onto my laptop, connecting to the internet and pulling up Google Drive.

While I'm logging on to Google Drive, someone sits next to me. I look up and am met by Four's beautiful blue eyes. He smiles at me and pulls out his own laptop. It's a MacBook Pro, like mine.

"Nice computer," he comments. "How'd -"

"Summer job at Apple," I cut him off. "You think my dad would just randomly buy me a MacBook Pro?"

"Mine did," he replies, so quietly I can hardly hear it. I immediately feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Four. I just meant that my family doesn't exactly have the resources to splurge on a new laptop like that," I apologize.

"I get it," he answers. "You know, before my father got his promotion, I lived in Englewood. Now we live in the south of Lincoln Park, even though we could move to an even nicer house."

"I live in the south, too," I grudgingly divulge. "So do you like writing?"

Four turnsaway from his computer to face me. "Sort of. I prefer creative to analytical, that's for sure. But I guess I'm pretty good at them, because I was told by my last year's English teacher that I had to take this class." Surprisingly, he doesn't sound at all stuck-up, just like he's stating a fact. "Do you like it?"

My face brightens. "I love writing. Creatively, that is. I want to be a writer when I get older." Then my shoulders slump again. "But writing isn't a big money-making career. Since I'm good with math and science, a chemical engineer is more realistic."

Four gently touches my arm. "Hey. If you want to be a writer, you should be one."

I sigh. "If only the world was that simple, Four."

He watches me silently for a minute. Then a group of Dauntless seniors walk in. They see Four and call out to him, grinning. He shakes his head and stays with me. One of the girls walks over and keeps trying to sit on his lap and seduce him. It's obviously creeping him out and making him uncomfortable, because he is all tense and he keeps telling her to go away.

"Lauren," he practically pleads. "Please, please get off of me." She just laughs.

"Get off him," I growl, grabbing her elbow for a second before remembering my training and releasing her.

She glares at me but does. More people file in, and then the teacher does. The class is divided by faction, with the exception of Four and I. We're seated between a huge group of Erudite and a few Amity.

"Okay, class!" the teacher shouts. "For those of you that don't know, I am your teacher, Harrison. Shut up and let me take roll." Everyone quiets down, and I take a good look at him. He's probably forty, with a long brownish gray ponytail, slight beard, fit body, and black clothes. Harrison takes out a black books and begins roll.

"...Four Eaton," he calls. Four raises his hand and Harrison smiles. "Good to know you took Mary's advice, Four."

I zone out until my name is called. "...Beatrice Prior," he calls.

"Tris," I correct quickly, raising my hand.

"Tris," Harrison amends. "You are our only new student in this class. Care to tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"Uh, my name is Tris, I'm Dauntless, and I play softball and soccer and figure skate." I look only at Harrison as I speak.

"Where did you transfer from?" he asks. I mentally facepalm.

"Lincoln Park High," I answer confidently, daring anyone to make a rude remark. And someone does.

"A public school?" Lauren remarks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a public school," I answer. "You got a problem with that?"

She doesn't get a chance to reply, because Harrison cuts in. "And I'm guessing you like writing?"

"Yes, sir. I really enjoy writing dystopian fiction and paranormal novels. I would say paranormal romance novels, but those are usually trashy and cliché and I prefer the paranormal part over the romance anyway," I explain, wrinkling my nose.

Harrison nods and continues taking roll. Then he hands out a syllabus and reads it out loud. No one really pays attention, though. And Harrison knows that. "Okay, so now that we're through that, I'd like to explain quickly what I'm actually planning on doing, which is pretty much giving you plot idea assignments at the beginning of the week and having you turn them in. Each assignment will help to develop your writing. This week's is a love story, and is a partner project. The partners are Lauren and Martin, Willa and Pablo, Four and Tris..."

After I hear that Four and I are partnered, I turn to him, smiling. He looks relieved.

"I thought I was going to be paired with Lauren," he whispers.

I chuckle and reply, "And I was worried I'd have someone I didn't like."

"So what do you want to make it about?" Four asks, opening a document. "Wait, what's your gmail?"

"It's prioramazingness," I answer, and he types it in. A second later, I get an email with the link to the document in it. I open it and we begin working.


	3. Chapter 3: New and Old

**_I don't own Divergent, but these ideas are mine._**

**Hey, everyone. Here's an update. I actually am out sick from school today - stupid flu - and so I wrote this really long chapter. I'm nearly done with the update for A Divergent Dauntless, too. If my Spanish is wrong...well, I've only been taking Spanish for two years. I think this is pretty good. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Here:**

_"It's prioramazingness ," I answer, and he types it in. A second later, I get an email with the link to the document in it. I open it and we begin working._

My next class is AP Spanish. Four walks me to it. We sit together in that class, too. And, of course, the teacher calls roll. She calls Four, and then, finally, calls my name.

"Oh! _Tenemos una estudiante nueva! Se llama Beatriz Prior. Levanta tu mano, por favor,_" she calls out, smiling. _(Oh! We have a new student! She is called Beatrice Prior. Raise your hand, please.)_ Our teacher, Sra. Pedrad, is short, stout, and grandmotherly. She has laughed a lot already, and I can tell this will be fun.

I raise my hand and speak, knowing she'll have me speak. _"Yo soy Tris. Soy de Englewood y Lincoln Park, en Chicago, en Los Estados Unidos. Mi madre asistió a Chicago Prep, como yo._" _(I am Tris. I am from Englewood and Lincoln Park, in Chicago, in the United States. My mother attended Chicago Prep, like me.)_

_"Hablas tú español mucho? Hablan español sus padres?"_ my teacher asks, grinning at my short speech. _(Do you speak Spanish much? Do your parents speak Spanish?)_

_"No sé si mi madre habla español, porque no sé mi madre. Mi padre aprendió español cuando tuvo treinta años, asi habla español. Hablo español con mi padre y algunos mis amigos." (I don't know if my mother speaks Spanish, because I don't know my mother. My father learned Spanish when he was thirty years old, so he speaks Spanish. I speak Spanish with my father and some of my friends)._

Four is staring at me. I sit down, blushing, and he taps my shoulder. "Wow," he mutters. "I could hardly understand you."

"Did you?" I ask, hoping he didn't. He would feel pity for me then - and pity is the last thing I want.

"Some of it," he answers. "Just that you speak Spanish with your father. You were saying something about your mother, but I didn't catch it." Four's eyes hold a suspicious thoughtfulness, but he doesn't ask about my mother. I'm thankful.

I pull out my phone while our teacher is busy on her computer - we're supposed to be discussing our summers, but no one really is - and take Four's from him, putting 1234 in as the password. It works, like I knew it would. _Boys are so dumb_, I think. I text myself from Four's phone and then text him/me back from my phone before handing it back to him. "Creative password," I mutter.

He sticks his tongue out and texts me asking what my next class is.

_Ugh, I have Linear Algebra. You?_ (me)

_Ugh, even worse. I have Bio. I failed Bio sophomore year, so here I am….fulfilling my credit XP_ (Four)

_After Bio, do you have lunch?_ (me)

_Yeah. Then two frees. So I'll probably just go home after Bio. Hey, are you doing anything after Linear Algebra?_ (Four)

_Well, I kind of promised Christina I'd sit with her at lunch. Will you stay? I kind of have gotten to know you better than Christina and her friends, and I'd kind of like to get to know them. That said, your familiarity is comforting._ (me)

_Thanks?_ (Four)

_You're welcome?_ (me)

He looks up from his phone and smiles at me. _Where's your Linear Algebra class?_

_Right next door to our AP writing room. Why?_ (me)

_Do you need me to walk you?_ (Four)

_Do you want to?_ (me). I think he's kind of trying to get closer to me…is it possible he likes me? No. I'm just a skinny, short nerd. Nothing interesting to speak of. Why would he like me over anyone else?

_I'd love it if you'd let me. Besides, my Bio class is kind of near it. Just, you know, down like four floors._ (Four)

_So in the basement._ (me)

_Yup. But hey, the stairs that get me going where I need to are right by there, as is my locker. Please?_ (Four)

_I'd love it._ (me)

_It's a super lame date, then._ (Four)

I laugh. _So if I let you walk me to class, will you sit with me during lunch?_

_Do I have a choice?_ (Four)

I laugh again, shake my head at him, and then put my phone away. Class is nearly over, anyway. Our teacher dismisses us a tiny bit early, and Four walks me towards three twenty two for Linear Algebra. He hesitates a bit before grabbing my arm and pulling me into a hug.

_What was that?_ I think. But then I hug him back and he releases me and disappears into the cage stairwell, as he told me it's called. I shake my head and walk into my class. When I see the teacher, I shake my head again. Faster and faster. No. It's impossible. She left.

The teacher sees me and her eyes widen. Her dull blond hair and narrow face. Her petite body. "Beatrice?" she whispers, walking toward me. I continue to shake my head.

"It can't be," I say, taking a deep breath. "Your name isn't Natalie Prior. You didn't abandon Dad and I."

"It can't be," she echoes. "You look so different."

"Of course I do. It's been sixteen freaking years!" I yell at her. Just then, a senior dressed in blue walks in. He has dark hair and green eyes. He looks like….like Dad, except with green eyes. And I recognize him. "I know you." I point at him, and he looks up at me. "You're the boy in the picture on Dad's nightstand."

"And you're the girl in the picture on Mom's," he counters, walking toward me. "I'm Caleb Prior."

"Beatrice - Tris - Prior," I reply. "Are you - you're my brother. Dad always said you were a distant relative, but you look too much like him in person for there to be any coincidence."

"That's what Mom said." He folds me in his arms. At first, I'm surprised - what the heck? I don't know him - but then I hug him back.

I turn back to my mother. "You abandoned us."

"No, I took your brother. I abandoned your father and you." She sits on a desk, a hand to her forehead.

"Why did you take Caleb instead of me?" I ask angrily. "Was I already too awful at four months?"

She shakes her head. "When I told your father I was leaving him and taking you and Caleb, he said I couldn't have both kids. So we flipped a coin over who got who. I got Caleb, he got you. We both wanted both of you, but neither of us would let the other have both," she corrects quietly.

"You flipped a coin over the biggest change in our lives?" Caleb and I shout together. Then we turn and look at each other.

"What did she tell you about why she left?" I ask at the same time as he asks, "What did he tell you about why she left?"

"You first," I order.

"She said he was a douche and cared more about himself than others," he replies. "Is it true? Is my father that awful?"

I shake my head. "No. _NO_. Dad is amazing. I love him. He's the best parent I could have asked for. And he said she left because she didn't love him any more; because she'd found someone she liked better. It broke his heart. He hasn't dated since."

We both turn back to Natalie. "What's the truth?" we ask wearily.

"Your father's version," she whispers. "I'd cheated on him and then left him. It…"

"How could you?!" I yell. Caleb just stares at who he thought his mother was.

"How?" he echoes.

My mother suddenly stands up and wipes her eyes. "I'd better get class started. You two can - you two can skip out for this period. Here are two passes," she says, handing us hall passes. We leave, pushing through the huge crowd of students at the door, staring open-mouthed at us.

"If you don't shut your mouths, you're going to catch flies," I snap at them, leading Caleb out by the arm. They all stare at us leaving. "Where do you want to go?" I ask Caleb, letting go of him once we're in the cage stairs.

"Uh, there's this lab downstairs I'm authorized to use any time I want," Caleb replies, pushing black glasses up the bridge of his nose. I take a close look at his face. His dark brown hair flips over his ears and his green eyes are inquisitive. I can see he's Erudite through and through.

"Let's go," I mumble, and he leads me down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Just a schedule!

**Hey, everyone. I thought I'd update with my - well, my modified - schedule. I took mine and adapted it so it fit Tris' courses. As you can see, she has ten frees a week plus five lunches. I guess that's what you get when you complete pretty much all of high school my junior year. ANYWAY, I thought this would be good to reference - both for you all and me - while she's at CP. :)**

Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday

8:05-8:45 Latin/Greek AP English Lit AP writing AP English Lit. xX - FREE - Xx

8:50-9:30 Gym Linear Algebra AP Spanish AP Chemistry AP Chemistry

9:35-10:15 AP Euro. History xX - FREE - Xx AP Euro. History AP Chem (ct'd) AP Spanish

10:20-11 AP writing AP Euro. History AP English Lit. Latin/Greek AP English Lit.

11:05-11:45 AP Spanish Lunch xX - FREE - Xx AP Euro. History Linear Algebra

11:50-12:30 Linear Algebra Music Gym AP Spanish Lunch

12:35-1:15 Lunch Latin/Greek Lunch xX - FREE - Xx Music

1:20-2 xX - FREE - Xx AP Chemistry Linear Algebra Lunch xX - FREE - Xx

2:05-2:45 xX - FREE - Xx xX - FREE - Xx xX - FREE - Xx xX - FREE - Xx AP writing


	5. Real Chapter 4: Talking with Caleb

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hello, world. Here's an update. Sorry if this is a bit short, but I originally had a really long chapter and I wanted to split it up. This is one of probably three chunks. We'll be meeting Marcus soon...*cackles evilly***

**Enjoy!**

_"Uh, there's this lab downstairs I'm authorized to use any time I want," Caleb replies, pushing black glasses up the bridge of his nose. I take a close look at his face. His dark brown hair flips over his ears and his green eyes are inquisitive. I can see he's Erudite through and through._

_"Let's go," I mumble, and he leads me down the stairs._

When we get downstairs, Caleb leads me through an alley to a different part of the building. We pass Four's Bio class and he sees me. He immediately raises his hand and says something to the teacher, which gets him out of class. He grabs his bag and catches up to me.

"Who is this?" he asks, voice cold. "Already found a boyfriend, have we, Tris?"

"No, Four!" I hiss. "That's my brother, Caleb. Caleb Prior, Four Eaton."

Four's face reddens a tiny bit. "Sorry, Tris," he whispers. "And sorry, Caleb. Hey, I recognize you. You're the daughter of Natalie - oh," he realizes.

"Caleb and I kind of just found out the other existed," I say quietly, staring at my feet. "At the same time I met my mother for the first time."

Four touches my chin. "Hey. I have to go back to class - I'm supposed to be 'using the lavatory' - but meet me in the cafeteria after this period, okay?" I nod and he is gone.

Caleb and I sit in silence for a few minutes in the empty room. "So. Erudite," I comment.

"Yeah."

"What did Mom say? Dad always said she hated Erudite," I add.

Caleb shrugs. "She wanted me to choose Abnegation. But….I couldn't do that. Conform completely to a high school life of helping only others…." He shudders. "Not the life for me. But hey, I guess she liked it. She was Abnegation until ninth grade, when she transferred."

"Not enough to stay," I point out.

"Yeah. I guess. So how do you like Chicago Prep?" This, whatever it is, is still awkward between us. We both are still, well, shell-shocked.

"I….it's different. Dad and I have never had much money. I lived in Englewood until, in seventh grade, someone catcalled me one too many times. Dad was with me and we beat the living shit out of him. Then we moved to Lincoln Park. We've been struggling, but managing. When I got accepted here, he was ecstatic because it meant the chance to become someone great. I was ecstatic for the academics. They were so easy," I answer.

"That's great." Caleb looks away, and then back at me, a hint of a smile on his face. "You know, I'm here on scholarship, too. Mom's teaching job doesn't pay for everything."

"Caleb….do you maybe want to come to dinner with Four and I tonight? And Dad?" I invite nervously.

He grins. "Should I invite Mom?"

"I don't think I can handle that yet," I respond slowly, furrowing my brow. "But I'd love for you to be there. Hey, Caleb, you're a senior, right?"

"Yeah. " Caleb frowns. I smile back.

"When's your birthday?"

"March second. Yours?"

"January second," I whisper. I look at my phone and see that sixth period is over; I can go to meet Four now. "I have to go, Caleb. Can you put your number into my phone?" Caleb takes my unlocked phone and enters something. I see a new text open saying "Hi Caleb this is Tris" on it. Then Caleb walks me to the cafeteria and bides me farewell. I mock-salute him, and then get some food - brown stuff with brown sauce and green thingies and white mushy stuff and a fantabulous looking piece of cake - and sit next to Four. He doesn't attempt to comfort me, but he gently touches my back when I sit down.

"Hey, Christina," I say quietly, touching her shoulder.

"Tris!" she squeals. "Who was that hunk of man you were walked in by?"

I laugh, and then correct her. "A, he is an Erudite, and b, he's my brother."

Christina reddens and the group begins to taunt her.

"Ooh," Will says. "Looks like Chrissy's got a new crush on the Erudite. Last year it was Four, now she's moved to the Erudite."

"Shut up, Will," she says, punching him. "I like you, idiot."

He smirks, and Marlene speaks up. "Aww, Chrissy, already going after the brothers? Does that mean you're going to go for Uriah or Zeke first?"

Zeke adds his two cents, "Aww, hell, no. We're much too attractive for that. She'd go more for -" he scans the cafeteria and points to two very ugly Erudites who are obviously related. They're both rather overweight, have awful complexions, tiny eyes, huge chins and greasy hair - "The Mussler brothers."

Christina mimes gagging.

"Wow, Chris, that's a new low for you, even after Will," Uriah taunts.

Four doesn't chime in, just smirks his judgement silently.

"See what you've done, Tris!" Chrissy-Poo laments. I smirk.

"Whatever you say, Chrissy-Poo," I reply. "I'm just disgusted that you'd be attracted to my brother."

Everyone howls with laughter, and even Four chuckles a tiny bit. He touches my shoulder. I've finished my food.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks softly.

"Yeah."

"Where are you two going?" Christina asks with interest.

"We're leaving," Four remarks, as if this were an everyday thing. "Both of us have two frees at the end of the day. So we're going home to do homework."

Chris puts a pout on. "Lucky. I have one free each day - and that includes lunch."

I smirk. "Well, I suppose all those extra classes in freshman and sophomore year we worth it then."

Four chuckles and I clear my plate and grab my bag. Four is waiting in the lobby, where we swipe out. "Where do you live?" he asks. "Not to be creepy or anything."

"I live on New Street," I answer.

His face brightens. "Really? So do I!"

"Not being creepy at all, Four," I tell him. "Not in any way, shape, or form." I smile and chuckle as his mouth opens.

"I'm not creepy," he protests. "Just….I like you." Realizing what he said, he amends, "As a friend." I feel my heart fall a little as he adds those words.

"I like you as a friend, too, Four." I elbow him a little. "So how do you usually get home?"

"I usually take the Red Line down to Grand Avenue and then walk over and down," he replies, taking his phone out. His face whitens when he sees the screen. I peek over his shoulder and it says something that shouldn't scare him: "Hey, son. I'm home. Come home straightaway. - Marcus"

I frown at him. "Can you still come for dinner?"

Four looks at me, eyes clouded with worry and something else - fear? - which is a strange look on him. Usually he looks so - so strong. "I - I don't know. I hope so."

"Come," I order. "You come anyway."

"Tris, I - I don't know if I could. If he says no -" Four starts, not meeting my eyes any more.

"Why does your dad matter? I do stuff my dad doesn't want me to do all the time," I nearly snap.


	6. Chapter 5: You're Hot, Too

_**I don't own Divergent, folks.**_

**Here's another section. I ended up splitting it into four parts...**

**ENJOY!**

_"Tris, I - I don't know if I could. If he says no -" Four starts, not meeting my eyes any more._

_"Why does your dad matter? I do stuff my dad doesn't want me to do all the time," I nearly snap._

"Because of who my dad is," Four mutters. "Look, Tris, you don't know anything about my family. It isn't like yours."

"Then why don't you tell me?" I hiss as we walk down the stairs for the Red Line. "You know nearly everything about my family. That my mom abandoned my dad. That my parents flipped a coin over who got whom of my brother and I. That I didn't know I had a brother until today."

Four bites his lip. "One, I didn't know all of that. And two, maybe someday, I'll tell you. Fair?"

I brush past him and get on the train. He sits next to me silently.

"Why can't you just be honest?"

"Because," Four answers. "I've known you for a day. Maybe someday," he repeats. "And I'm just not as trusting as you."

I turn my head and see little white things poking out of the collar of his shirt. I trace one of them with my finger and he jerks away. "What?"

"Don't - please don't," Four says, voice shaky. I remove my hand and pretend to stare at something in the train. Our stop comes and we walk out together. We chat shallowly about school.

"So, tomorrow, do you have a free last period?" I ask, glancing at my schedule.

Four nods. "And one for third period. When's your lunch?"

"Uhh," I say, looking at my schedule. "Fifth. You?"

"Sixth. But I think Will and Uriah have fifth period lunch, too. Want to hang out tomorrow after eighth period?" Four asks shyly.

"Hang out like….?" I ask in return.

Four seems to lose some of his bravado. "Like just do homework. As friends."

"Sounds great." Somehow, I already know that Four and I will be the closest. I mean, I'm already connecting with him and we've known each other for maybe a day. "Hey, Four."

He meets my eyes. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier, on the train." I look down. "I shouldn't have pushed you like that. It was selfish."

Four smiles at me. "No, it's okay. I'd be curious if I was you - I mean, you're hanging out with the most mysterious and wanted boy in school!" He smirks and I smack his arm lightly. "What?" He smirks even wider. "It's true. I'm really hot and every girl in school wants me."

"Probably some of the guys, too," I mutter

Four chuckles. "Probably."

We walk in silence to New Street. I point the the house at the end of the street on the left side. "That's my house. The blue one."

Four looks at it. "It's nice. Warm. Homey." Then he points to a gray and white house on the right side, close to the end but not all the way. "That one's mine."

"How did I never meet you before?" I ask, shaking my head. "I mean, I had to have noticed someone as hot as you when I was going home or to school." Then I clap a hand over my mouth. "Oh, shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Four laughs. "It's okay. I think you're pretty hot, too." My smile widens.

"Don't be late for dinner!" I yell across the street as we go into our houses.


	7. Chapter 6: Dinner with Three Priors

**_I don't own Divergent or anything about it, sadly._**

**Hey, peoples. I'm thinking people are liking this, based on reviews, follows and faves. However, if people REALLY wanted to make me happy, they could, you know, just type a quick review and click follow/fave...:)**

**Here's yet another update, people. I'm sorry it's so short - I had to split the really long chapter up in ways that make sense - but I needed a filler chapter anyway. Enjoy!**

I rush down the stairs and set the table. Right at six thirty, Four arrives.

One of his eyes is swollen shut and already purple and green. I nearly drop the bowl of spaghetti, but manage to set it down.

"What the hell, Four?" I hiss. "What happened to your eye? That was not there this morning."

"I, uh, tripped and hit my eye on a picture frame," he stutters. I give him a look that tells him I don't believe him, and he just shakes his head. "I tripped, Tris. Don't push it."

I watch him for a second longer and then show him to his seat. He sits on the edge, like leaning back would hurt. I touch his back to see and he hisses in pain. I was right. I don't say anything, just continue to set the table.

Caleb arrives at about six forty, right when my dad comes down. They see each other and just stare for a few seconds.

"Well," I say, breaking the silence. "Aren't you going to, like, hug or something?"

My father walks toward Caleb as if in a dream. Then they both break out of it and my father hugs Caleb tightly. "Son," he whispers. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

Caleb just stares at his father. "I look just like you. Except for my eyes. And Tris looks just like Mom, except for her eyes."

They hug again and then sit down for dinner. I sit next to Four. He glares at me slightly and I give him a "later" look. We eat, chatting about school. Then my father turns to Four.

"So, Four. Beatrice has told me quite a bit about you. Not much about her other friends," my father comments, looking Four straight in the eyes.

"Really?" Four asks, glancing at me. "Well, I'm in most of her classes. We have very similar schedules."

I blush slightly. "I, uh, don't really know the rest of them as well as I know you?" I try.

Four raises his eyebrows. "Yes, well, we spent a while talking."

My father opens his mouth to answer and then someone pounds on the door. Four's face goes white again. My father stands and makes his way to the door. Caleb and I follow him, and when the door opens, we see….


	8. Chapter 7: Mr Eaton

**_I don't anything about Divergent._**

**Heylo, faithful readers! I'm still sick and out of school...so yeah. It's both awesome and sucky. But either way, here's eyt another update. Sorry about the shortness of the last one.**

**Enjoy! See you at the bottom...:)**

_My father opens his mouth to answer and then someone pounds on the door. Four's face goes white again. My father stands and makes his way to the door. Caleb and I follow him, and when the door opens, we see….a tall, muscular man. He has dark brown hair and dark, dark, cold blue eyes._

"Hello," my father says pleasantly. "Mr. Eaton, right? You're a manager in a different part of the company I work at."

"Hi, yeah, yeah. Is my son here?" Mr. Eaton replies rudely. My father frowns.

"Beatrice, is Four Mr. Eaton's son?" he asks.

I shrug. "He never said anything about his father." But then I go back into the dining room, where Four is sitting in his chair, shaking like a leaf. I put a hand on his shoulder and he flinches.

My father, Caleb and Mr. Eaton follow me. "Four, did you come over here without your father's permission?" Dad asks, frowning. But now both he and Caleb have seen the looks on Four's and Mr. Eaton's faces: complete terror on Four's and utter rage on Mr. Eaton's.

Four hangs his head. "Yes, sir."

"Why?" Mr. Eaton growls.

"Because you were asleep," Four says. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Then you shouldn't have gone," Mr. Eaton continues, making Four flinch.

"It was my fault," I say, surprising everyone, including myself. "I told Four he had to come. He wanted to do as you said, but I said I really wanted him to come. And I, uh, have some Spanish I need help on. Four's really good, so I asked him if, after dinner, he'd help me."

Mr. Eaton turns to me and glares. I don't back down, and this irritates him. "Well, he needs to come home. Now."

"No," I reply stubbornly. "I still need his help and he hasn't finished dinner."

"Beatrice," my father warns softly. Then he thinks he better of it. "Mr. Eaton, would you like some dinner? There's still some spaghetti left."

Caleb, Four and I watch Mr. Eaton, wondering what he'll do. We finish quickly while my father and Mr. Eaton chat. The change from when he was looking at his son to while he's chatting with my father is a little terrifying. I clear Four's dishes and my own, and Caleb follows me with his.

"Can you do the dishes?" I ask him quietly. "I want to talk to Four."

He nods and I take Four into my room. Thank God it's pretty clean.

"What is going on down there, Four?" I ask, grabbing his arm.

Four doesn't meet my eyes. "Nothing. I just messed up and he's angry."

"No, Four. That's a lie. I know what he does to you," I whisper.

"No," Four growls. "Not without me saying anything, you don't."

"Four," I say, exasperated. "We're not idiots. My father and Caleb and I can all tell. And your back is covered in scars. I'm betting he whipped you today." The last part I add in a whisper, leaning closer, "Why won't you open up to me, Four?"

"Maybe I will," he answers, breaths mingling with mine. "But not today."

"Fine," I tell him. I move back a tiny bit and touch his back. He hisses in pain. "But I just proved it again. And, Four, at least let me look at your back. Help you bandage it."

Four seems to be having an internal debate, but he strips off his dark blue polo shirt to reveal a blood-soaked undershirt. It's stained, so I can tell he wears this after his father beats him. I dart into the bathroom and grab first-aid supplies and hydrogen peroxide and an old hand towel. When I get back into my room, he's laying on my bed, his stained undershirt clenched in his hand. I look at his back sadly. Other than the multitude of scars, there are fresh bruises and cuts as well as fading ones. I gently touch one of the bruises.

I soak the cloth in the peroxide and do my best to be gentle. He still hisses in pain from time to time.

After I clean the cuts, I spread Neosporin on them. I search around in the first aid kit for the roll of bandages, and find two. I cut some and press them to the worst cuts, and then ready the roll to wrap his back.

"Four," I say softly, touching an unmarked part of his shoulder. "Can you sit up?"

He forces himself up and I wrap his back and shoulders. When I'm done, I hand him the polo and take the undershirt into the bathroom. I clean it as best I can, and then wring it out and walk back into my room. Four's still sitting on my bed, eyes focused on the ground.

"Thank you," he says quietly. "I'm an idiot, falling down the stairs."

"If you're not going to tell me the truth, Four, please don't tell me anything at all," I request, touching his chin.

Four smiles at me now. "I had better go downstairs. You come, too. Marcus probably wants me to go home with him."

"You don't need to let him hurt you, Four. You could take him," I say confidently.

"That's none of your business," Four snaps, changing from the boy I just saw. "Just forget you ever saw my back."

"Nice abs, by the way," I tease, trying to lighten the mood.

Four smirks. "I told you I'm the epitome of male high school hotness." I smile sadly at him and his smile disappears. "Don't pity me," he growls.

"I'm not," I reply, and I'm telling the truth. "I'm just sad that you won't be truthful with me."

"You aren't giving me that look. Like I'm a kicked puppy or something." Four's voice is soft, and his eyes are focused on the carpet of our hallway.

"Well," I say. "You're not." I lead him down the stairs, to where our fathers are sitting in the living room.

"Are you ready to leave?" Marcus asks Four gruffly.

Four swallows nervously and nods. Marcus thanks my father earnestly and Four meekly follows his father across the street and into their house. I meet my father' and Caleb's eyes. We all know what Marcus does to him, but none of us are willing to say anything without Four's permission.

"Well," my father says suddenly, breaking the awkward silence. "This night was….interesting. Good idea, Beatrice. Caleb, when did Natalie say you have to be home?"

"Ten."

"Well, it's nine. Why don't you just come back another night. I think Beatrice and I have a few more things to talk about. It was great to meet you, Caleb. I have always wanted to know my son," Dad dismisses him warmly.

Caleb hugs me and Dad one last time and then leaves, disappearing into the night. I start walking to the kitchen to finish any dishes Caleb didn't, but am stopped by a hand on my shoulder from my father.

"Beatrice, wait. I think we need to talk about Four and Mr. Eaton." I sit, and he continues. "What Mr. Eaton does and or did to his son is deplorable, but, as much as I hate to say it, we have no control over it, nor should we be discussing it." Dad sighs and his voice becomes more human and fatherly. "It's really wrong of Marcus Eaton to beat his kid, but, unfortunately, without Four's permission and confession, there's really nothing we can do. Did you see his whip wounds while you two were up in your room?"

I frown at my father. "How did you know he was whipped?"

"My father used to whip my brothers and I. I recognize the look of fear in his eyes and his refusal to sit back in the chair," my dad admits.

"They're pretty bad." I close my eyes remembering. "Marcus must beat him at least daily for there to be so many marks."

Dad sighs. "I wish we could do something." Then he stands. "But for now, you go finish your homework. And I'm proud of you for standing up to Marcus, Bea."

I trudge up the stairs and see that Four left his undershirt and phone. I grab them and dart down the stairs again. "Dad!" I shout. "Four left his phone! I'm going to run over and give it back!"

"Be careful!" my father yells back.

I walk across the street and knock on the door. No one answers, but there are a few lights on upstairs and I hear yelling. I open the door and creep up the stairs. Only one door is open, and I see two shadows in it. I push it open further and see…..


	9. Chapter 8: Marcus Eaton, Monster

**_Still don't own Divergent._**

**Another update.**

_I walk across the street and knock on the door. No one answers, but there are a few lights on upstairs and I hear yelling. I open the door and creep up the stairs. only one door is open, and I see two shadows in it. I push it open further and see….._Four cowering in a corner and Marcus above him, a belt in hand.

"Stop!" I shout. Marcus turns around and his face fills with fury.

"What are you doing her, little girl?" he asks, voice dripping with fury and disdain.

"Four left some stuff at my house, and I came to return it. I heard yelling, and walked up the stairs to find this." I glare at Marcus. "He's not an animal, Mr. Eaton. He is your son. And he is an amazing person who deserves better than you."

Four looks scared. Marcus calmly puts the belt down and pulls his son to his feet. He hugs him, making Four wince.

"You're right," Marcus whispers. "I'm sorry, Four."

"Liar," I spit. "If you don't stop beating Four, I will file a formal police report. And then I will show them his back. And, believe me, Mr. Eaton - I will be able to tell if you beat him." I turn to Four and shake my head. "Four…." I hand him the phone and shirt and leave.

Until Thursday, Four and I don't interact other than for me to check his back for new bruising. So far there hasn't been any, but Four says his father's away on a business trip. I've been hanging out with Christina, and I've found out she's a lot like Ange. Almost all of my friends have agreed to come to my house on Saturday night - Lynn refused.

On Thursday morning, as I am logging on to my computer for AP English Lit, I feel someone sit down beside me. I look and it's Four. I look back down.

"Tris," he pleads.

"What?" My voice is full of coldness and acidity.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have lied to you and then acted like a dick," he begs.

"Then why did you, Four?" I ask quietly.

"Because I was scared, okay? I still am. He's - you wouldn't understand. Your father isn't - doesn't -" Four shudders.

"Four," I start.

"Don't call me that," he requests.

"Then what should I call you?" I ask, still coldly.

"Nothing, yet." Damn, his answers are cryptic.

We get through the rest of Thursday and Friday rather uneventfully. In AP writing, after we have turned in our story, Harrison calls us over.

"Yes, sir?" Four asks.

"You two are exceptional writers, but - this story. Were you two pissed at each other while writing it?" Harrison remarks.

I look decidedly at the floor, and Four is very interested in his fingernail.

"Ah," Harrison comments. "You're still pissed at each other. Well, you'd better get over it, because I'm pairing you two together permanently. And, instead of having the assignments the rest of the class has, you two will be getting special assignments."

Four and I gape at him. "But - sir - we -" I splutter, and then take a deep breath. "But then we won't learn to write individually." Four nods earnestly.

Harrison scoffs. "You two are the best individual writers this place has. There's no question about you two knowing how to write by yourselves. But this work is amazing. Your writing styles compliment each other's. It's beautiful. And I intend on enhancing it." Both Four and I scowl at him. "Oh, don't be such wimps. You two are just fighting. You two had something special that first day." Then Harrison smirks at Four and I get a twinge of nervousness at what his next words will be. "Oh, and Four, man up and ask her out. Everyone can see you like each other."

Four and I both redden and we make our way back to our table, grumbling. We don't say anything about Harrison's last comment, but it actually made my heart leap a little. People think Four and I like each other.

Four and I sit, staring at each other, for a few minutes. Harrison watches us. Finally, he comes over. "If I give you an assignment, will you at least speak to each other?"

Four and I look up at him. Four nods and I glare. "What's the assignment?"

"Oh, uh, er -"

"You don't actually have one, do you?" I ask drily.

"I do!" he answers indignantly. "You guys have to describe a shared memory from your point of view. And it's due on Monday."

I stick my tongue out at his back, and Four chuckles.

"I saw that, Prior!" Harrison shouts. The class looks up, startled, and sees me and Four smirking at Harrison's back. They shrug and go back to whatever crap they were doing.

"So what memory should we do?" Four fiddles with his pen.

"How about the first time we met each other?" I suggest, trying to sound innocent. "And….how about we can't read what the other person wrote."

Four watches me warily. "So that means when Chris was talking to you on the bus, right?"

I nod and pull a new Google Doc open, sharing it with him. He shares on with me, too. I don't open his, and he doesn't open mine. I close my eyes and remember exactly what I was feeling on that day, and my fingers start to move on the keyboard. All too soon, class is over.

"Hey! F-Whatever you want me to call you!" I call. Four turns around. "Do you want to take the Red Line home today?"


	10. Chapter 9: Booth and Eaton

**_I don't own anything about Divergent, sadly...:(_**

**Hey people! Please read/review/follow/favorite. I also have a shoutout: Nerdigirl! Thanks for all the helpful reviews. She gives me reviews with PCC (polite constructive criticism). And I have a FanFic you all should read: Twilite Charters. Amazingness in a FanFic. Please read it! (It's not mine just one I read)**

_"Hey! F-Whatever you want me to call you!" I call. Four turns around. "Do you want to take the Red Line home today?"_

He grins. "Does this mean that you've forgiven me?"

I shake my head. "I invited Booth over and I want you two to meet. You better check with your dad, though."

Four shakes his head. "He's out of town, remember?"

I grin. "Then you're coming over. Hang on, let me text Booth." I pull out my phone.

"Hey, Tris," Four says.

"Uh huh?" I don't look up from my phone.

"Soccer tryouts are on Monday. You said you play, right?" Four informs me, adjusting his backpack straps as we walk out of the school.

I nod and send the text to Booth. "Yeah. Is the team coed or single sex?"

"There's a coed, boys' and girls' team," he answers as we sit on the train.

"Hmm. Which do you play for?" I poke him in the side.

"Coed."

"Then I guess I'll be trying out for coed," I answer. After that, Four and I sit in silence. We walk to my house in silence, too.

Booth's car is already out front when I get there. I run inside and hug him. "Booth!"

"Bea!" he replies, imitating my girly voice. I punch him.

"Hey, Beatrice," Robert adds.

"Oh. Uh, hi, Robert. What are you doing here?" I ask, a little less excited. Robert's always seemed a bit unstable to me.

"Booth brought me and Al over," Robert answers, and I see Al.

"Get out, Albert," I growl. "I don't want you here. Not then, not now, not ever."

"C'mon, Beatrice," Al answers with an easy smile. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"You heard her," Four says threateningly. "Get gone, boy."

"Who's this?" Al smirks at Four. "My replacement?"

"No way, Al. I hate you. And we were never together, you psycho. You - get out of here," I yell.

Al leaves, Robert in tow. They're both grumbling about how annoying I am.

Booth looks upset. "I'm sorry, Bea. I swear, I had no idea it was him. I'm sorry."

I smile tightly at him. "It's okay, Booth." Then I turn to Four. "Four, this is Seeley Booth. Booth, this is Four Eaton. Four, Booth is the you of my old school. Minus the, you know."

Booth wiggles his eyebrows. "Oh, so you two are -"

"NO!" Four and I yell together.

"Oh, so you just want to be."

"Booth has always been too good at reading people," I explain, face red. Four's face reddens, too.

"Bea, you've finally found someone as prude as you," Booth teases. I smack his arm.

Four extends his hand and they shake. "So you're the famed Four," Booth remarks, not rudely.

"And you're the boy I've heard practically nothing about," Four retorts. I smack him.

"No need to be downright mean, Four. He's not going to attack you," I mutter.

But Booth just grins. "Aww, Bea, you haven't told him anything about me?" He turns to Four. "We're best friends. I've known her since we were in elementary school in Englewood. Then we both transferred to Lincoln Park. I live a few streets over. Her father loves me. My mother loves her. We dated for a few weeks but never really liked each other. She is completely infatuated with you, Four. I am lactose intolerant. Bea makes amazing nut milk, particularly almond. She's never been kissed. You two will have adorable babies."

I am so red, I would put a tomato to shame. I glare daggers at Booth, but he still grins. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you, Seeley Booth?"

Booth grins even wider. "Only every time we talk."

Four turns to me, wide eyed. "I learned more about you from that one paragraph than from an entire week of talking to you."

I smack him, too. "Shut up. And it was an entire week of not talking, if I recall."

Four sticks his tongue out at me. "Fine. And, either way, he still taught me more about you than I've learned so far."

I reciprocate his action, and then turn to Booth. "Booth! Guess what." He waits. "So, you know how I found my brother? Well, I kind of found my mother too." Then I sigh, and Four touches my arm, knowing what I'm about to say. "But she told Caleb and I the reason she left. My mom cheated on my dad and then left. She wanted to take both Caleb and I but my dad wouldn't let her. So they flipped a coin over who got whom. My dad got me, my mom Caleb. It's kind of an idiotic way to split kids up, if you ask me."

Booth sits and thinks about this for a minute. "How are you doing with it, Beatrice? And don't you dare try to lie to me, I'm your best friend. Or I was," he amends, looking at Four.

I look down, and Four sits next to me on the couch, offering his support just by being there. "I kind of freaked out at her," I mumble. "But I've been talking to my dad, and he and I are going to visit her and Caleb on Sunday and talk things over."

Booth grins. "It's your dream, Bea. You're meeting your mom, and you have another brother."

"You have another brother besides Caleb?" Four asks, feigning horror. "Two Priors are enough for me!"

I smack Four and Booth. "No, he's talking about himself. Although, knowing my mother, I wouldn't be surprised…."

To my surprise, it's Four that reprimands me. "Tris," he says quietly, gripping my chin. "I know you're pissed at your mom, but give her a chance. For me, okay?"

I look into his beautiful eyes and find myself nodding. Then he does something that surprises me even more. He kisses the top of my head. I stare at him for a second before I snap myself out of it.

Booth observes us, a smirk on his face. "Well, it was great to meet you, Four. Bea, I'll see you and everyone here on Saturday. Oh, and I'll make sure Al and Robert aren't there. Sorry about that."

But Four and I are too focused on each other to notice Booth. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him leave, but my eyes are focused on Four's. Four leans closer, and….


	11. Chapter 10: Dinner with Zeke and Uri

**_I don't own Divergent *sobs uncontrollably*_**

**Here you go, people. Another update. Instead of the three days' worth of HW I have from being sick *coughs guiltily* anyway bye! I have to go do HW.**

**Enjoy!**

_But Four and I are too focused on each other to notice Booth. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him leave, but my eyes are focused on Four's. Four leans closer, and…._(**A/N: sorry to disappoint the many reviews guessing a real kiss) **kisses my cheek, and then whispers in my ear, "What happened with that Al guy?"

I divert my eyes and Four taps my chin. "Last year, he and two other guys kidnapped me and - and - and -" I look away again.

"Did they….?" Four assumes.

"No, but they got near to it," I answer. "My dad heard and beat one of the guys up. The other two ran off." I bite my lip so hard it starts to bleed. Four gently grasps my jaw in his gentle hand and unhooks my lip. He gently brushes the blood away, and then wraps his arms around me. I hug him back and we just sit like that for a while.

"Beatrice?" my father calls when he gets home. He sees Four and I and his eyes widen. "Oh. Okay. Sorry."

But Four releases me, face red. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tris," he says softly.

My dad sits across from me in his armchair. "Are you and Four -"

"Not right now," I answer, looking out the door he just walked out of.

"Do I need to give you the talk?" To be honest, Dad sounds nervous.

I chuckle. "No. Believe me, Dad, that won't happen."

My father looks utterly relieved. "Good. Oh, and I forgot to tell you. I invited a co-worker over for dinner." He sees my face and adds, "Not Eaton. This one's my manager."

"Do I need to dress up and or clean?" I ask knowingly.

"Yes and yes. And cook," he replies, patting my head.

"Do I have to dress up?" I plead.

But my dad remains firm. "Yes. If it makes you feel any better, I'm wearing a suit. Now go get cleaning. You take upstairs, I've got the bottom floor."

I nod and scurry up the stairs. In my room, I pick up any and all dirty clothes, make my bed, organize my desk and quickly sweep. I repeat for my father's room, and put all the clothes down the laundry shoot. The guest room stays clean, so I leave it and scrub the bathrooms down. It takes me about forty five minutes, at which time my father calls me down to help him cook.

"I can't cook tonight, Dad. I have tons of homework." I poke my head in the kitchen. "I think you can manage for a night."

"What were doing while Four was here?" is his response.

"Talking," I tell him firmly, running back up the stairs. I finish as much of the homework as I can, and then take the quickest shower possible and throw on a black dress with silver accents, a silver sweater, and black leggings. I French-braid my hair and apply eyeliner and lip gloss and rush downstairs in time to help my father set the table and open the door when they knock.

I open the door and see a very dressed up Zeke and Uriah with two older people that look a lot like them. "Zeke! Uri!" I greet them. "I didn't know our parents worked at the same company."

"Neither did we," Zeke mutters, causing his mother to flick his ear.

That reminds me who they are. "Sorry, sir, ma'am. My name is Beatrice Prior. Would you come inside?" Zeke and Uri's mother and father smile at me and walk inside. I hug Uriah and stick my tongue out at Zeke. They chuckle and we join the parents in the living room.

"Beatrice," my father says. I've been zoning out as we've been eating. Zeke and Uri look just as bored.

"Yes, sir?" I reply politely, blushing slightly.

"You and Uriah are in the same year in school, right?"

"Yes, sir, but we're in a lot of different classes," I tell him.

Zeke snorts. "She's as smart as the Erudite. In all their classes, too. She's above both Uriah and me in school."

Zeke's mother flicks his ear again. He hides a smile. Then, there's a pounding at the door.

Dang, I think. Twice in two dinners? But I excuse myself to get the door anyway. I open it onto….


	12. Chapter 11: Hospital Visit

**_I don't own Divergent._**

_Zeke's mother flicks his ear again. He hides a smile. Then, there's a pounding at the door._

_Dang, I think. Twice in two dinners? But I excuse myself to get the door anyway. I open it onto…._Four. But he's barely able to stand. His shirt's been ripped to shreds and there are lash marks everywhere I can see. I rush out and put an arm around him to help him stand.

"URIAH!" I shout. "ZEKE! DAD!"

All three come running. My father coughs and helps me to get him in the house. Uriah and Zeke stare, open-mouthed, at him.

"Help Beatrice, idiots," my father snaps. That snaps Zeke and Uriah out of their shock and they help my father and me carry his dead weight into the house. Zeke and Uriah's parents watch in horror as we carry him upstairs. I let Uriah take my place and get an old sheet to lay on the bed in the guest room. I strip the bed of the comforter and lay the sheet over it. My dad and the boys lay him on it, on his stomach. I know it's not much better than if he were on his back, because there are so many marks, but it's slightly better. I silently take inventory of the cuts I've seen and turn to my dad and the boys.

"I think we need to take him to the hospital," I say grimly. "I can take him, Dad, if I can use your car."

"I'll go with you," Zeke tells me firmly. "I need to be there, and I can help you with getting him in and out of the car."

My father looks between the three of us and nods, tossing me his car keys. "Should we let him rest here for a few minutes or go straightaway?"

"Go," I say forcefully. So Zeke and I boost him up again. My dad and Uriah tie the old sheet around him like a makeshift bandage and follow us down the stairs.

"Zeke," their mother says. "What happened to Four?"

Zeke shakes his head. "I have no idea, Mom. But Tris and her dad know."

Their mother looks at me. "Tris?"

"It's not right of me to tell," I answer, not meeting their eyes. My father nods. Zeke and I get him in the car, me holding him in place and Zeke driving. He makes it to the hospital in record time, not really following the lights. Zeke and I carry him in, and immediately two nurses help us. I'm sure we're a sight - two blood-covered people escorting an unconscious guy wrapped in a bedsheet - but the nurses just help us get him on a gurney and calmly escort us and him to a room. After only a minute, a doctor comes in with a nurse carrying a box of what I assume are medical supplies.

The doctor and nurse unwrap the bedsheet and see all the bruises and scars and cuts. The doctor's face slumps. "What happened?" he asks, sounding like he already knows.

I look between Zeke and Four, and Zeke excuses himself. The doctor turns to me. "Obviously you know."

"His father," I say quietly. "I don't know exactly what happened tonight, but I can bet money it was Marcus Eaton. Zeke, his brother Uriah, their parents, my father and I were having dinner and Four pounded on the door. He collapsed on me and I yelled for help. Then we came here. This has happened before….I thought I got Marcus to stop. But when he got back from that stupid business trip, it got worse!" A tear slips down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly.

The doctor puts a hand on my shoulder. "This is Four Eaton? Marcus Eaton's son?" I nod slowly, and he continues. "Four has been here many times. Broken arm, concussion, four broken fingers, dislocated elbow, and so many more. I've known that a kid couldn't be that klutzy, but To-Four wouldn't fess up. Wouldn't shed light on his father. Believe me when I say this is not your fault."

"Can I stay here with him while you guys patch him up?" I request quietly.

The nurse starts to speak, but the doctor puts a hand up. "Yes. Yes, just sit over there. Hold his hand, will you? Some of this will hurt."

I nod and take Four's hand. I lean over and whisper to him. "Four, you're in the hospital. Marcus beat you until you fainted and then Zeke and I brought you here. Some of what they're going to do will hurt, okay? But I'll be here. I'm going to hold your hand the entire time."

Four turns his head and looks at me woozily. "No, Tris, I'm okay. I don't need to be here."

"Yes, Four, you do," the doctor corrects him.

"Doctor Hodgins?" Four mutters, still out of it. "Is it bad?"

He sighs. "Yes, Four, it's bad. I'm going to have to stitch a lot of these."

"Doctor Hodgins?" I ask. "Like, Jack's uncle?"

He nods. "Yes, Bea. Let's socialize later, though." Then he and the nurse get to work on Four's back and I whisper comforting things to Four, whose face is contorted in pain. They've attached an IV that's supposedly pumping him full of pain meds, but they don't seem to be working. I glance away from Four's ear for a second and see that the doctor and nurse are removing his destroyed slacks. Fortunately, they leave his boxers on. I look at his legs. It's a wonder he made it to my door - they're covered in lash marks. I turn my attention back to his head and touch his face softly. There are a few bruises on his face, and a mark where the belt buckle must have hit him. I gently run my fingers through his hair, frowning when I feel a bloody lump.

"Doctor Hodgins," I say quietly. "There's a cut on Four's head. And a lump. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a concussion."

The doctor looks up from stitching a cut and hands the needle to the nurse, who silently finishes the stitches. He walks over the where I'm standing and examines the cut.

"Not deep enough for stitches," he decides. "And we'll test him for a concussion later. But, right now at least, we need to finish stitching and bandaging these cuts. Beatrice, will you help? Pull on gloves and smear the cuts with that tube of Neosporin over there. We've already cleaned all of them, and the nurse and I can do the bandages."

I quickly scrub my hands and pull on the gloves. I swab it on all of his cuts, wincing when he winces. I quickly finish his back and move on to his legs. The doctor and nurse bandage him and I help them to turn him over. He cries out slightly and I rush to his head. I take his hand again and comfort him as best I can. I kiss an untouched part of Four's head and go back to my Neosporin-ing his cuts. We finish, and the doctor and nurse add some more bandages that I don't question. The doctor then says something quietly to the nurse and she nods, leaving.

"What?" I ask wearily.


	13. Chapter 13: Do You?

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but this resolves one cliffhanger and leaves another one. Sorry, but I hope you enjoy.**

_I quickly scrub my hands and pull on the gloves. I swab it on all of his cuts, wincing when he winces. I quickly finish his back and move on to his legs. The doctor and nurse bandage him and I help them to turn him over. He cries out slightly and I rush to his head. I take his hand again and comfort him as best I can. I kiss an untouched part of Four's head and go back to my Neosporin-ing his cuts. We finish, and the doctor and nurse add some more bandages that I don't question. The doctor then says something quietly to the nurse and she nods, leaving._

_"What?" I ask wearily._

"I asked her to call your father. I need him to sign some papers," Doctor Hodgins answers. "And to get a concussion specialist. Meanwhile, though, I'm going to clean the cut on his head." And he does. I hold Four's hand the entire time. He looks me in the eyes as he winces and I feel awful.

"What should I tell Zeke?" I ask quietly.

"Tell him the truth," Four answers, as weary as me. I kiss his cheek and stand. Doctor Hodgins just nods as I go and retrieve Zeke. He looks like shit. Uriah and my father are sitting there, my father with a clipboard on his lap and a pen in hand.

"Zeke," I call. He jumps up and runs to me. I take him in to Four, where Doctor Hodgins is talking with a man about Four's head.

"Four, man, I was so worried. We thought you were gonna die on us," Zeke says, serious for once. "And those seventy-three minutes in the waiting room were torture."

Four doesn't meet Zeke's eyes. "Thanks, man. Did Tris tell you what happened?"

Zeke shakes his head. I speak instead of Four, "His father. His father did this to him."

Zeke's eyes widen. "Oh. I'm sorry, man." Then he sees the look on Four's face and leaves. I sit in the chair next to Four's bed and he takes my hand. I rub circles over his knuckles.

"Tris," Four says softly. "I'm really sorry I was so awful to you about Marcus."

I shake my head. "It's okay, Four."

"Not, I was a dick."

"Yeah, but we can deal with that later. Right now...why don't you rest?" I suggest, stroking his hair. The corners of his mouth tug up into a small smile.

"You're stroking my hair," he comments.

I continue to do so. "Yes."

"Do you like me, Tris Prior?" he asks softly.


	14. Chapter 13: CPS?

_**I don't own Divergent.**_

**Hey, everyone. Here's an update. Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while...my dad flew in to see me and I've been hanging out with him - I haven't seen him in nearly a month! He comes roughly once a month. Anyway, enjoy!**

_"Do you like me, Tris Prior?" he asks softly._

I kiss his cheek. "Yes, I do." I move my other hand to his back and gently touch a bandage. "What happened tonight?"

"I like you too, Tris. And...well, after I met Booth, I went home. No one was there for another hour or so, and then Marcus came back and apparently the trip hadn't gone well. He took off his belt and started beating the shit out of me. Then he kicked me out of the house." Tears start forming at the corners of Four's eyes. "And then I thought, 'Where can I go?' And your house was the only place. And then everything else is kind of a blur."

I kiss Four's forehead again. "Shh. Just rest, okay?" Doctor Hodgins catches my eye and jerks his head to the side. I nod. "I'll be right back. Holler if you need anything." Four nods and I step outside.

"Does he have a concussion?" I ask before Doctor Hodgins can get a word out.

"Yes. But it's mild." Doctor Hodgins grips my shoulder. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Four's injuries, along with his record of hospital visits….I have to call CPS."

"They'll put him in foster care!" I protest.

"Not necessarily. They might be able to place him with your father and you. Maybe." Doctor Hodgins hesitates. "If I recommend it."

"Please don't put him in foster care," I beg. "Hasn't he been through enough?"

"I'm going to recommend that he go to your father. It's only for the rest of the year, anyway. He'll be going to college at the end of the year, yes?" He smiles at me and I throw my arms around him. "But it won't be official for at least a few weeks. And he'll have to stay in the county home for those few weeks."

"Thank you, Doctor Hodgins. Say hi to Jack for me," I say, composing myself. He nods and I rejoin Four.

I sit next to his bed while he sleeps. There's a knock at the door and my father stands outside, looking worried. I close the door behind me and hug him tightly. He wraps his arms around me and whispers soothing words.

"Is he going to be all right?" my father asks.

I just nod. "Minor concussion, lots of cuts and bruises. No breaks this time. And Doctor Hodgins is going to recommend we take him until the end of the year, but he's going to have to stay in the county children's home for a few weeks."

"How long is he going to be in the hospital?"

"Through the night and part of tomorrow morning," I answer.

"Then let's go home. We can come see him tomorrow," my dad orders gently.

I shake my head. "I'm staying with him."

"No, Beatrice, we're going home. Uriah and Zeke are here," Dad tells me firmly.

"I'm not leaving."

He sighs. "You're more stubborn than your mother was. Fine, stay. I'll drop off some clothes and such later, okay?"

I hug him one last time and go to talk to Zeke and Uri. I see Marcus in the waiting room and stop.

"Beatrice!" he calls coldly. "Why don't you show me where my son is?"

Zeke, Uri, my father and I glare at him, but I am the one that speaks. "Hell, no, Marcus. You're the one that put him in. He's being put in foster care. Never are you going to see him again, if I can do anything about it. Get out of here before I call security."

"I want to see my son," Marcus insists.

Just then, I see a security guard walk by. Perfect. "Officer!" I call. He walks toward me.

"Yes, miss?" The officer's name is Desmond Brown.

"Officer Brown, that man over there put his son in here and now he wants to see him," I say, pointing at Marcus, who growls at me. "He whipped him so bad he could barely stand and gave him a concussion and he's trying to force me to take him to his son."

Marcus puts an innocent face on. "Why would I ever hurt my son? I'm sure he just fell."

"Liar," my father spits. "I saw him. And Beatrice caught you beating him before. Officer, please remove him from the premises and do not let him back on."

Officer Brown takes Marcus by one arm and drags him out the door. Another guard comes and helps him. Marcus is screaming obscenities and a police car arrives. We watch silently as Marcus is taken away.

"Zeke, Uri," I say softly. "Do you guys want to come see him? He was sleeping, but I can see if he's awake now."

They both nod and follow me. Zeke looks pissed off, and Uri looks furious. "Calm down," I order. "We don't need to stress Four out any more than necessary, okay?" They take deep breaths and I leave them outside his room while I check in on him.

He's asleep, but clearly having a bad dream. He's thrashing about, crying, speaking. I push his shoulders down onto the bed and attempt to pin him down. I guess the pain of having weight on his shoulders wakes him up, because he cries out and his eyes pop open.

"You were having a nightmare," I whisper. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Are Zeke and Uri out there? Will you let them in?" Four rubs the tears off his cheeks angrily. I nod, kiss his head, and open the door. Zeke and Uri walk in.


	15. Chapter 14

**_I don't own Divergent._**

_"Not right now. Are Zeke and Uri out there? Will you let them in?" Four rubs the tears off his cheeks angrily. I nod, kiss his head, and open the door. Zeke and Uri walk in._

"Hey, man," Uri says quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got whipped," Four jokes.

Zeke puts his hand on Four's shoulder. "You got the best girl out there protecting you. Marcus tried to come see you and you wouldn't believe what she did."

Four smiles at me. "What'd you do?"

I put an innocent look on my face. "Oh, just called the security guard over."

Four smirks. "Attagirl. Where's he now?"

"County jail." Uri puts his hand on Four's other shoulder and I sit next to Four, holding his hand. Both guys notice this and grin at Four.

"Did you finally ask her out?" Zeke asks.

Four and I redden and shake our heads. "We're just friends."

Both boys raise their eyebrows. "Whatever you two lovebirds say," Uri teases. I smack his arm and he grins. "Anyway, will you be up for visitors tomorrow morning?"

Four nods. "I think. Though, since I have a slight concussion, I think Tris'll be waking me up every two hours. Ugh."

I smirk at him. "Don't think you have the short end of it. That means I have to be up practically all night, too."

He sticks his tongue out at me. Zeke pats him on the shoulder. "We're going to go home. I'll text everyone to come see you." They leave, closing the door.

"F-You," I say, pointing at him. He grins. "They're taking away your father's parental rights."

The grins drops from his face. "Does that mean I'm going to be put into foster care?"

"Sort of. For a few weeks, you're going to be put into the county children's home. Then you're probably going to come live with my father and I," I answer, gripping his hand.

Four shakes his head. "I can't put that burden on you two. The money it costs to feed me and clothe me and stuff….that's not fair to you and your father."

"We want you to live with us."

"What if I don't?" he shouts.

"It's not a burden!" I shout back.

"Well, I think it is!"

"Just talk to my dad!" I put a hand over his mouth to quiet him down. He does.

"And what about school?" he whispers. "You guys can't even pay for your tuition."

"I can get you a few scholarships," I reply. "I'm amazing at it. And for the rest of it, you and I can get jobs. My dad can pay a little, especially with the state foster care money."

"You and I both know that isn't enough." Four looks away from me. "I'll just switch to Lincoln Park High."

"No," I say, surprising both of us at my firmness. "We can work this out, F-whatever."

Four looks at me. "I want to go to sleep."

I set an alarm on my phone for two hours and turn out the light. I try to make myself comfortable in the chair.

"C'mere," Four whispers. He pats a space he made me in the bed. I meet his eyes for a second, and then climb into the bed next to him. He wraps his arms around me and I lean closer, inhaling his scent. He smells like something heavy, sweet, and distinctly male. I lose myself in his scent and drift off.

The next thing I know, the alarm on my phone is going off. I poke Four and he opens his eyes sleepily. I set it again and we fall back asleep.


	16. Chapter 15: Unicorns and Parents

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hey everyone. Here's another update. Feel free to review/press the favorite button. Just if you have one extra second.**

_The next thing I know, the alarm on my phone is going off. I poke Four and he opens his eyes sleepily. I set it again and we fall back asleep._

Instead of being woken by an alarm, I wake to someone shaking me. I sleepily open my eyes and my father is standing over me. He cocks an eyebrow and I shrug. Four sits up, sees my father, and blushes.

"Good to know you two are comfortable," my father comments drily. "I brought some pajamas and day clothes for you two, as well as your phone chargers and Four's phone. Not that he should be on it right now." He hands me the stuff and I plug our phones in. I hug my father and he leaves. I see my father brought two pairs of pajama pants and two pajama shirts, as well as sweatpants and tee shirts and sweatshirts for tomorrow.

"Do you need help changing?" I ask. Four reddens and nods slightly. He's still wearing boxers - fortunately - so all I need to do is get the pants on him. I help him into a sitting position so his legs are off the bed and slide the bottoms of the pants on. I pull them to where he can reach them and let him do the rest, red-faced. He's about as red as me.

I look down at the print and mentally curse my father's wicked sense of humor - he brought Four the unicorn-printed pajamas I gave him last year for his birthday. Four does too, and glares at me. I can't help but laugh.

"Where did your dad even get these?"

"I gave them to him for his birthday last year," I say, giggling.

Four shrugs. "At least they're better than only wearing boxers. You got a shirt? Please tell me it doesn't match."

I giggle again and hand him the matching shirt, which is neon orange. I help him get it over his head, still giggling.

"You mention a word about this to anyone, I will murder you," Four threatens, but he's smiling too much to be even half-serious. I smile evilly and send Zeke a picture on my phone. "You didn't."

"I did." With that, I grab my clothes and dart into the bathroom. I quickly shed myself of most of my clothes and use one of the washcloths they provide to wash the blood off myself. I dip my hair in the sink to get rid of the caked-in blood and quickly dry and comb it with the comb in here. I braid it quickly and slip into my pajamas. Four sits on the bed, wincing when he tries to move. "Pain meds wearing off?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah. Think so."

"Do you want more?" I touch his shoulder gently.

"No. No, it's better just to push through," Four decides.

"Not even aspirin?" My fingers linger on the outline of one of his bandages.

Four shakes his head and holds out his arms. I wrap my arms around him and hold him as he comes apart, crying quietly into my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" I ask quietly, gently running my fingers through his hair. I feel him shake his head. "Do you want to explain why you just randomly broke down into tears?"

He laughs, a beautiful sound despite the fact that you can still hear the tears. "Just….everything." I nod and we sit quietly for a few more minutes.

"I'm sorry," I say suddenly.

"What?" Four sounds startled.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn't threatened Marcus -" I start.

"No," Four growls. His arms tighten around me. "This isn't your fault. Nothing that monster does is anyone's fault but his own. Trust me, okay? And, plus, he hadn't beaten me for the entire week."

"He was gone."

"True, but he beat me so much he was probably just looking for an outlet for his anger. And then he saw me, and thought, 'Oh, perfect! A nice little punching bag I call my son. I can just release my pent up psychopathiness on him.'" Four's face forms a wry smile, and I find myself smiling, too.

"F- That would not give a normal person a smile, you know," I say through giggles.

"Yeah, and it made you and I smile. So we must not be normal," Four argues.

"Let's just go back to bed, crazy," I say, resetting the alarm on my phone. I curl up with Four again. He wraps his arms around me and we both sigh contentedly at the same time. I nearly giggle, but just snuggle even closer and allow him to do the same.

We sleep through the alarm. I wake to daylight streaming through the small window and poke Four. His eyes pop open and his expression changes from the one a seventeen year old boy would wear to one someone who's been through a lot would wear. I tap his shoulder.

"It's nearly ten. Do you want to change those pants before anyone comes over?" I ask, smirking.

Four puts a proud look on his face and I smile. "These? These are beautiful! Plus, if anyone asks, I'll tell them they're your father's."

I shake my head and retreat into the bathroom to change. I brush my hair, too, and rebraid it before going to see if anyone was in the waiting room. The whole group is there, along with Booth, who I had texted earlier. Everyone peppers me with questions - except Booth, Uria and Zeke.

"Shut up!" I shout. "Get into a line." Everyone obeys and I look down the line. "Booth, Lynn and Will."

They follow me to Four's room and I linger outside the door with Will and Booth while Lynn talks to him. Once she finishes, Will goes in. He comes out quickly and I follow Booth in.


	17. Chapter 16: Visitors

_**I don't own Divergent.**_

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for the two-day wait. I had a snow day today! I went sledding and then drank much hot chocolate :). AND I GOT ACCEPTED TO THE CTY PROGRAM I WANTED TO! Normally, I'd have to take these two prerequisite courses, but I sent this guy an essay about school and a sample of some of my writing and he told me I could bypass them! I'm really excited.**

**Now that I'm done telling my news, feel free to read and enjoy! And don't forget to review and favorite and follow!**

They follow me to Four's room and I linger outside the door with Will and Booth while Lynn talks to him. Once she finishes, Will goes in. He comes out quickly and I follow Booth in.

"Hey, Four," Booth says, grinning. "You got some bad shiners, man."

Four smirks. "They're real beauties, aren't they? Beat the one I got the day I had dinner with her and Caleb." I stick my tongue out at him. "Thanks for coming, Booth. Just out of curiosity, why'd you come? I was kind of a dick to you."

"Yeah, but you're good deep down. Good for her, too," Booth answers, biting his thumbnail and jerking his head toward me. I stick my tongue out at him, too.

Four inclines his head. "Thanks, Booth. You're a good guy, too."

"C'mon, Tiny," Booth calls to me. "Let's go get Four the next round of well-wishers." Four snorts, and we leave. "Bea, he really likes you."

"Impossible. We've known each other for less than a week," I retort.

"And you really like him," Booth continues. "And I know it seems unlikely, but - you guys - I don't even have words to describe it."

"Okay, Booth. How's school going? How's the old man?" I ask. Booth's father has cancer.

"He's - they're putting him on another round of chemo. If this one doesn't work, there's no chance of remission," Booth replies. I put my hand on his back.

"It'll work, Booth. I promise."

"And school's - school. Not doing too well this year. Been working two jobs to pay for the old man's chemo, so I haven't had a ton of time for homework or studying," Booth answers, yawning and stretching.

"You need anything, and I mean anything, you come to my house, you hear? I can help you with your homework. Maybe even your job, too," I tell him firmly. He smirks.

"Yes, Mother." I smack him in response and he leaves. I pick another three - Shauna, Marlene and Christina - and they follow me quietly. One at a time, they go and talk to Four. Christina goes last, and on the way out, she grabs my wrist and pulls me into another - empty - room.

"What's going on with you and Four?" she demands.

"What?" I ask, truly surprised.

"Are. You. Two. A. Thing?"

"Um, not right now." I blush.

"Does that mean he asked you out?" She looks close to squealing, so I quickly cut her off.

"No. We told each other we liked each other," I whisper.

She does squeal at that point and hugs me to her. "He's coming tonight, right?"

"Unless the hospital finds some reason to keep him here."

"Then I'm getting you all dolled up. And we're playing truth or dare," she decides. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. You just bring him back whole and give him something to entertain himself with while I work on you."

I hug her. "As torturous as that sounds, Chris, thank you."

"Now you go get back to your boytoy," she orders, smirking. I smack her arm and walk back into Four's room.


	18. Chapter 17: The Social Worker

**_I don't own Divergent - not the amazing Veronica Roth._**

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for the lack of updates.**

**Does anyone/has anyone do/done NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month)? If so, please PM me.**

**Enjoy the update and please follow/favorite/review.**

_"Now you go get back to your boytoy," she orders, smirking. I smack her arm and walk back into Four's room._

There's a lady with a beanie and a clipboard standing there talking to him. With each word, his face gets more and more alarmed. I sit next to him in the chair and try to catch on.

"- move in with the Priors. Your father is going to be put on trial for aggravated assault, endangering the welfare of a child, abuse, neglect, and a few other minor charges not regarding his treatment of you. Do you have any other living relatives you'd like to stay with instead of the Priors? Where is your mother?"

Four scowls bitterly and grips my hand. "My mother ran out on us when I was nine. I haven't seen her since. My only other relative is probably dead by now, and the Priors are a lot better than living with him. How much support will the Priors receive?"

The lady looks at me for the first time, and I can see she knows I'm a Prior. "They'd receive the same amount as any other foster family would for one child of your age."

Four turns to me and searches my eyes for a few seconds. I hope they show what I'm thinking: I really would like it for Four to move in with us. "Can I talk to the Priors? Privately?"

"Yes. Beatrice is obviously already in here, and Andrew is waiting outside to sign your release forms and take you home - err, to his house, until there's a free bed at the county home. You shouldn't be there for more than a few weeks once he signs the papers. But, before he signs them, he wants your consent." She sighs and loses the air of detachment. "If I may, I think you should move in with them. Believe me when I say that these are, by far, some of the best foster parents I've seen in a while. Ones like the Priors don't come along often. Usually we get people who don't give a crap about the kids. Andrew cares about you, even if he hasn't known you long. I think he wants to give you a chance he never had." She sighs again. "I'll go get Andrew."

A few minutes later, my father slips in. "Hi, Four. How was your night with my daughter?" He has a threatening look on his face.

Four blushes. "Uhh, okay, sir?"

My father gives him a teasing smile. "I'm guessing Alisha filled you in, yes?"

Four nods. "Is it too much trouble to take me in?"

Dad shakes his head. "Not at all, Four. Or should I say, T-"

Four cuts him off. "My name is Four. Only my father called me that and I don't want to be associated with that name anymore. He ruined it."

My dad looks at Four, a new respect in his eyes. "Okay, Four. Anyway, as for your schooling -"

"I'll transfer to Lincoln Park," Four mumbles, not meeting my father's eyes.

"No, I was going to ask if Bea had talked to you about scholarships you could earn." My father raises his eyebrows at me.

"I did, Dad. He thinks that me and him having jobs to help pay is too much of a burden," I inform him. Four reddens.

"If Beatrice wants to use her money to help pay for your tuition, I don't see why she can't," my dad decides.

"Do you know when I'll be moving in? How long I'll have to stay at the county home?" Four asks, a little desperation in his eyes.

"A month, at most."

Four puts a smile on his face, but I can see he isn't happy. "Well, there's something to be said for the 'at most' part, no?"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to go check and see if anyone else has come to see you." He nods, acknowledging my statement, and turns away. My father follows me out.

"He's upset." It's said like a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. Wouldn't you be, though, if you had to go to a county home? Everyone knows those places are awful," I answer, shuddering slightly at the thought. My father nods, obviously off in his own world. "Oh, God," I mutter when I see who's waiting in the waiting room.

"What?" my dad asks. "Is that his girlfriend?"

I laugh. "No, but she'd love it if he thought that." I laugh a little harder. "Four hates her. She's constantly hitting on him, trying to seduce him. She makes such a fool of herself it's funny."

My father chuckles. "Well, let's not let her in then, shall we?"

I shake my head. He goes over to a receptionist and starts talking to her quietly and I try to escape before Lauren sees me and fail.

"Tris!" she shouts, earning a glare from the receptionist. "Where is Four-y-Poo?"

I cough, trying to keep the laughter in. "Um, let me go see if he's awake." Then I scurry down the hall and into Four's room, shutting and locking the door behind me and collapsing in laughter again.

"What?" Four sits up and looks at me with concern.

"Lauren," I manage. "Lauren wants to see you, 'Four-y-Poo.'"

His mouth drops open and he starts laughing, too. "That is the worst nickname I've ever been given."

"So what should I tell her?" I ask, reigning in my laughter.

"Tell her I'm asleep."

"Okay." I shrug and leave, turning out the light.


	19. Chapter 18

_**I don't own Divergent.**_

**Hey, everyone. I want to know if I should delete/abandon this story or continue? It's not very popular compared to my other FanFic, so I don't know if I should both putting time into it if no one cares. I have about enough already written for a few more chapters, but should I write more? Please answer; your opinions will make the decision.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Okay." I shrug and leave, turning out the light._

When I reach the waiting room, my father is still talking with the receptionist and Lauren is standing at the door waiting for me.

"When can I see him? Is he awake?" are the first words out of her mouth.

"Umm, he's asleep. But he's being released soon. I don't think he'll be up for any visitors once he's out. He's pretty badly hurting. Maybe you can talk to him on Monday. If he feels up for going to school." I answer, trying to be as polite as possible.

"You're lying," she accuses. "He's awake and you just don't want me to see him 'cause I'm competition for you!"

I can't hold my laugh in. "Sorry, slut, but that just isn't true. I was trying to be nice, but Four is asleep and even if he were awake I don't think he'd want to see you."

My father chuckles quietly and she shoots him a glare before turning back to me. "Take me to Four. Now."

"Okay, but his doctor won't be happy if you wake him up. He needs rest," I warn her. I take her to Four's room and rap lightly on the door to let him know I'm here. "Four? I have Lauren with me. She wants to see you. Are you awake?" Suddenly, I'm glad I turned the lights off. I open the door and Four is fake-sleeping peacefully. When we walk in, he shifts and mumbles something.

"Tris," he mumbles again. "Bee-tris. Beatrice!" (A/N Harry Potter scene stealing….:))

Lauren bursts into fake tears and leaves, still fake sobbing. I touch his cheek and smile. He opens his eyes and grins. "I do well enough?"

I shake my head. "Geez, Four, I think you just broke that girl's heart."

He raises his eyebrows. "I don't think she has one." I close the door and turn on the lights, and Four pats a space on the bed next to him. I sit next to him and he wraps his arms around me.

"About the county home -" I begin.

"I don't want to talk about it," Four says, suddenly cold and tense.

"Okay." So I change the subject. "You excited to get out of here?"

He nods. "Can I keep some of my stuff at your house? Just, you know, in case."

I nod and kiss his forehead again. "I'm going to go see if they're ready to release you and you can change into the sweatpants and sweatshirt, okay?" Four nods and I hand him the clothes, leaving and shutting the door behind me.

"Are they going to release him?" I ask my dad, tugging his sleeve like I did when I was a child.

"Soon, Beatrice. Is he ready to leave?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then why don't you help him out here?" Dad suggests gently, reading yet another piece of paper.

I race back to his room to find….


	20. Chapter 19: Catfight

**_I don't own Divergent or any of its ideas or characters._**

**Hey, everyone. I still need to know if I should cancel this...and also again with the NaNoWriMo thing. PM me.**

**If you have a Tumblr, you can follow me at: .com (I just got it, so it's not very interesting right now...)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy and have the time of your...well, day. :)**

_I race back to his room to find…._Lauren trying to kiss him. "Lauren!" I say sharply, pulling her off of him. "He is injured and he doesn't want you in here, especially not trying to kiss him."

"Why? He wants you in here!" she shrieks. She tries to punch me but I grab her hand.

"I wouldn't do that, Lauren. I am a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and I take karate," I inform her, using my "quiet-but-deadly" voice.

She ignores my warning and again attempts to punch me. I trip her and she falls on her face. Just then, Doctor Hodgins walks in, but Lauren isn't done, despite the fact she's already injured herself. She keeps trying to attack me and I either catch her punch or step out of the way until Doctor Hodgins gets a nurse to restrain her. She starts crying about how I attacked her but Doctor Hodgins firmly tells her not to lie and not to come back.

"Well," he says, smiling. "That was entertaining. What happened?"

"Lauren tried to kiss me," Four answers. "Then when Tris got her off of me, she went all psycho and attacked her. Tris just defended herself."

"Don't worry, Four. I don't think this was Tris' fault. We had Lauren in here a few years back in the psych ward. She 'went all psycho' on a police officer and they were both brought in here for treatment. She was put in the psych ward after she was treated. Then she was in juvie for a few weeks. I guess they decided she was mentally stable again. Sort of." He smiles. "Good to know you can defend yourself, Tris." He looks at Four. "I'm just going to do a quick exam to make sure you're good to go. Then Tris and I are going to re-apply the Neosporin and rebandage you. Sound good?"

"I just got dressed, and now you want me to undress?" Four complains, putting a pout on his face. I smother a laugh and he shoots a smile at me.

"Nice, Four. Showing off for a girl," Doctor Hodgins says, shooting Four down. "Now, shirt off."

Four grumbles but unzips the blue hoody, letting it fall down his shoulders. He pulls his shirt off, too, wincing when he moves the wrong way. Doctor Hodgins removes the bandages, and I find myself staring at his perfectly sculpted chest, despite the fact the there are stitches and flog marks everywhere. It's perfectly sculpted and I can't stop looking, even after he catches me.

"Like what you see?" he finally asks, winking at me.

I blush and answer at the same time Doctor Hodgins does. "Maybe…." I say.

"Yes, you're already healing, Four," Doctor Hodgins says. Then he realizes the question was for me. "Oops. Sorry, guys. Not trying to intrude on the sexual tension you could cut with a knife."

I roll my eyes and take them off of Four's bare chest after one last glance. I put my hands on his bare shoulders and he covers my hands with his. Doctor Hodgins moves to look at the front of Four's chest so I move.

Doctor Hodgins and I quickly reapply the Neosporin and he rebandages Four. Four's face is flushed by the time we're done with his chest; I don't even want to know what will happen when we move on to his legs.

I lean closer to him and whisper, "If I didn't know better, Four, I'd say you were getting turned on by me applying your Neosporin." Four glares at me and I smirk at him. "What'll happen when we move on to your legs?" His face whitens and I smirk even wider. "Good thing you were unconscious last time," I add.

Doctor Hodgins pulls his sweatpants off and pulls off all of the bandages. He motions for me to apply Neosporin after a few minutes of examining Four. Four gasps when I touch his leg and I smirk. Doctor Hodgins chuckles, but I finish and he rebandages Four.

"Now, you two can just sit tight while I dally - I mean sign some papers," he orders, eyes twinkling.

"No offense, Doctor Hodgins," Four says, glaring slightly. "But I don't need a wingman. I already have two that rival your annoyingess."

Doctor Hodgins smirks and shuts the door. Four and I stare at each other for a few seconds and I hand him his sweatpants. He pulls them on, and then the shirt I provide him with.

"Tris," Four says suddenly. I look up from my phone. I just got a text from Chris. "Sit."


	21. Chapter 20: Four Goes HomeSort Of

_"Tris," Four says suddenly. I look up from my phone. I just got a text from Chris. "Sit."_ I sit, and he continues, "I'd like to get to know you, and I'm sure you'd like to get to know me." He smirks and I smile slightly at him. I sit across from him on the bed and he takes one of my hands.

"So, Four Eaton, tell me about yourself," I say, breaking the silence. He thinks, biting his lip in an adorable way.

"You want the good or the bad?"

"Both," I answer. "Start with the basics."

"I was born on October sixteenth seventeen years ago, to Marcus and Evelyn Eaton. My father beat me from the age of five. My mother got pregnant again when I was nine, lost the baby, and left us. The beatings worsened after that. When I was younger, I lived in Englewood. When I was fourteen, I moved to Lincoln Park and attended the high school for a year. Then I transferred to Chicago Prep at Marcus' insistence and joined Dauntless, though he wants me to be Abnegation. I had aptitude for both. I play soccer, hockey, and baseball." Four touches my cheek. "And then, on the bus heading to my first day of senior year, I met you. You immediately….I knew I had to know you." His hand drops, and I immediately miss its presence.

"And the bad?" I murmur.

He thinks. "Two things you should know about me; The first is that I am deeply suspicious of people in general. It is my nature to expect the worst of them. And the second is that I am unexpectedly good with computers."

"More," I press. The shield he usually wears almost slips up but he forces it down.

"Uh, I'm a virgin?" he guesses. I chuckle, and he grins and continues. "I've never even dated anyone. No one special had come along. Until now." I wrap my arms around him on a whim. "And now I'm really happy 'cause I have a beautiful girl hugging me."

I laugh and release him. "You went straight from basics to deep stuff. What about, like, what your favorite color - and no, black does not count - or your movie star crushes?"

Four thinks. "Uhh, my favorite color besides black is blue-gray, my new movie star crush is Shailene Woodley, I think the best kind of flowers to give a girl are roses, and - oh my God, I sound like an idiot, don't I?"

"I think your flirting's kinda cute," I counter. "My favorite color besides black is navy blue, my new movie star crush is Theo James, and I think roses are beautiful."

Four smiles at me. "I think you just started your turn. Go ahead, spill."

I stick my tongue out at him, but oblige. "Okay, well, my full name is Beatrice Grace Prior -" I shoot a pointed look at him - "and I was born on January second sixteen years ago. I lived in Englewood until I started getting catcalled a little too much for my father's liking. So he scraped together as much money as he could and bought the house we live in now. I was in seventh grade, so I went to the middle school in Lincoln Park for a year, and then Lincoln Park High for two, and then I transferred to CP for my sophomore year. When I was riding the bus, I met a beautiful boy I knew I had to know. I play soccer, figure skate, and play softball. My mother had an affair and decided to up and take Caleb and me, but my father insisted he get at least one of us. They flipped a coin and he got the daughter. Me. My father's parents died a long time ago, I don't know about my mother. I am a very defensive person and am not afraid to call someone a dickwad or asshole. And my secret talent is drawing. The only person I've ever dated is Booth."

Four smiles at me. "I...like this. I like getting to know you."

I poke him in the stomach gently. "I like it, too, Blue Eyes."

He raises his eyebrows and he looks so cute I want to - oh my god. What is wrong with me?

"'Blue Eyes?'" Four asks.

I shrug. "If I can't call you Four and I can't know your real name, I'm gonna have to think of nicknames."

He shakes his head and grins. "Yeah, but 'Blue Eyes?' C'mon, you have to admit that that's pretty bad."

I smirk. "Perfect."

His mouth drops open and he quirks at me **(A/N: "quirks" in this sense means half-smile, half-mouth-dropped-open)**. "I don't like you, Beatrice Prior."

I smirk even wider. "I love you too, Blue Eyes."

"So when are we leaving?" Four asks, changing the subject.

"I'll go see. Do you need anything?" Four shakes his head, changes his mind, and nods. "What?" I ask.

"A big kiss on my cheek," he flirts. I oblige, pressing my lips to his cheek and leaving them there for a second longer than customary.

"I'll be right back," I promise. Then I open the door and run into - literally - my father. "Dad! Were you eavesdropping? And when can we leave?"

Dad grins. "Yup." Then he walks into Four's room with me. "You ready to go, son?" I glare at the back of my father's head. Four chuckles and nods, standing up. I grab our stuff and Four and I follow my father out.

He signs one last form and I help Four into the backseat of our car, sitting next to him and holding his hand. I lean my head on his shoulder and then remember what Chris said. I move my lips so they're touching Four's ear. "You know, I told Chris we said we liked each other," I whisper. Four reddens and I continue, "And she wants us to play truth or dare tonight and me to distract you so she can dress me up like her dolly."

He smirks. "Serves you right."

I smirk right back. "She wants to set us up in front of everyone at truth or dare."

The smirk on his face disappears. "Damn her."

"Want for us not to be set up in front of everyone? You have to help me."

"Fine," he says. "What do I have to do?"

"Make it look like we're already together," I answer logically.

"Won't work. Chris used to be Candor and can tell when someone's lying."

"Okay, then you have to 'need me to be with you' every time she wants me to go with her," I nearly plead.

Four thinks this over. "Hmm. And what would I get out of this? She'll still get us together during the party."

"Uh….I will draw something for you. Anything," I say, satisfied.

"No. I get to look through whatever sketchbooks you have," he decides.

"Fine, but only if it works," I answer. "If it doesn't, then you can choose one - only one - to look through."

Four grins and we near my house. "What are you two kids talking about?" Dad asks, a glint in his eyes that tells me he was listening.

"Aww, shut up, old man," I tease. "You were eavesdropping."

Four stares at me. My father notices, too. "What's wrong, Four?"

"It's just - if I'd spoken to Marcus that way -" Four begins, and we understand.

"My dad and I are close," I interrupt him quickly. "He teases me much worse than I tease him, trust me."

Dad sticks his tongue out at me. "So, Bea, where and when should I go tonight? Do I need to bring policemen back with me? Is there going to be alcohol?"

"You should leave at about five and go to that place you go with your lame-o old fart friends and watch the game - it's Yankees versus Red Sox. Should be interesting tonight. No to the policemen and I'm not buying any alcohol, nor drinking it. Four won't, either - I won't let him - but I can't make any promises for my other friends. You know Booth won't either." My dad smiles at me.

"You're so honest with him," Four whispers.

"Yeah. We have an always-honest policy that's only allowed to be broken with lady problems, holiday surprises, and matters of utmost importance," I answer, my lips tickling his ear.

"That's good, Bea," Dad replies. "Have a good time. And, by the way, my friends have names. Johnson, Darius, and Thomas. They aren't that old. Neither am I. Believe it or not, forty isn't bad. Means I had you when I was twenty-three. You were conceived -" and I've heard enough.

"OKAY!" I yelp. "I've heard enough!"

Dad grins and Four chuckles. "You don't want to hear about your and Caleb's conceptions?" he asks innocently.

I put my best death-glare on. "Caleb and I were made in a petri dish. I decided that when I was eleven."

My father smirks. "Nope. It was much more fun than that."

"Do you want to think about your parents conceiving you, Dad?" I question sweetly. "I'm sure I could call Granny."

His face whitens. "Okay, okay. Truce."

Beside me, Four is dying with laughter. We're at my house, though, so I help him out. Chris' and Ange's cars are out front and I groan. "How did they even get each other's numbers?"

Four lets me help him inside and onto the couch. Ange and Chris yell for me to come up to my room and I ignore them, chatting with Four. After about five minutes, Chris comes down. "We have been yelling at you for nearly ten minutes." Oops. "Why didn't you some up?"

"Four needs me."

Chris looks at us and then decides just to drag me up the stairs. I shoot Four a meaningful and pleading look. Then he's gone and all I see is my room. I sigh and sit on my bed. Ange and Chris sit on either side of me, gushing. I grunt and eek out a "yes" every now and then to satisfy them.

"If you guys are going to torture me," I say slowly, speaking for the first time. "Will you at least get a move on?"

They grin and Christina pushes me into the shower. I scrub the blood off my skin and shudder as I remember the sight of Four when he knocked. I scrub my hair, too. Then a tear slips out, and before I know it, I'm full-out sobbing. Fortunately, the shower covers the sound.

I cry for my father, for his pain all the years without my mother. I cry for Caleb, for always thinking his father was a douche. I cry for my mother, because she made everyone so sad even though she might not have meant to. I cry for myself, for the pain of finding my mother and Caleb and hearing the full story and all the years of feeling alone. I cry for Booth, for what he's going through with his father. But most of all, I cry for Four. I cry for everything he's been through and everything he will go through with the trial and county home and foster care.

When I compose myself, I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself. Christina and Angela step in and I know they can tell I've been crying. They don't mention anything, though, which I'm thankful for. They just dress me, and are starting my hair when Four steps in. His eyes zero in on my face and I can tell he immediately knows I've been crying. He walks over to me, wincing a tiny bit, and I stand up. Four enfolds me in his arms and we stand like that for a few minutes. Neither of us cry, talk, or move - we just stand there.

Unfortunately, after about five minutes, Christina and Ange burst back in. They "aww" over Four and me, but then kick him out. He meets my eyes and smiles sadly before the door closes. Chris and Ange are immediately upon me, yelling about how cute Four and I are together.

"We aren't together, guys," I remind them, rubbing my temples.

"Yeah, but after tonight you two will be," Chris promises, meeting Ange's eyes and grinning.

I groan and zone out again as they work on my hair and makeup. I don't even want to look, but they force me to. And I'm shocked - they didn't completely cover who I am. My eyes are outlined by a little eyeliner, there's a tiny bit of blue eyeshadow on my lids, my lips have a tinted gloss on them, and my cheeks have a tiny bit of blush on them. None of it is too noticeable, but it makes me noticeable. My hair is in a simple French braid - one of my favorites.

I look down and I'm wearing a little black skirt, black leggings, a red tank top and a shorter black shirt covered by a little leather jacket. I hug them. "I look Dauntless."

Christina nods and grins. "Dauntless with a tiny bit of Amity."

"Don't even," I warn. "I'd die before I became Amity. They're so….peppy." Ange looks confused, so I continue, "CP lingo. They're groups in the school, based on what you do most. Erudite the intelligent, Amity the peaceful - or happy-go-lucky, as we say - Abnegation the selfless, Candor the honest and Dauntless the brave. Erudites tend toward being know-it-alls that love school. Candors make up our debate team. Amity are the artsy and peppy ones. Some cheerleaders, too. Abnegation volunteer. And Dauntless play sports."

Angela nods and then grabs her stuff and heads into the bathroom. I know she's going to take a shower, so I dart out of the room to where Four's lying on the guest bed, staring at the ceiling. I lay next to him and he doesn't move.

I am the first to speak. "Sorry. About earlier."

"It's fine." He pauses. "So I guess I don't get to look at any of your sketchbooks?"

I hesitate. "Maybe I can just show you a few. Just….'cause you tried."

Four nudges me with his shoulder. "Thanks."

We're silent for another few minutes. Then I speak again. "This is awkward."

He turns over so he's on his stomach and looking at me. "It doesn't have to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we could talk. Make it less awkward, you know?" Four moves a little closer.

"Okay," I agree. "What about?"

"Why were you crying earlier?" he asks softly.

I look down at him, and then away. "Lots of things." I put my hand on the top of his head and run my fingers through his hair a little. "My dad, my mom, Caleb, Booth and his dad, my family stuff, and -"

"And me," Four finishes, looking down.

"Yes," I breathe.

He changes the subject. "What's up with Booth and his dad?"

"Booth's dad has terminal cancer. There's a tiny chance he's going to live, but they're doing one last round of chemo. Booth has to manage two jobs and school to pay," I reply, still running my hands through Four's hair. He relaxes a little bit after each passing minute and I can tell he needs the physical affection.

" - it," Four finishes. I realize I've been too busy zoning out and staring at his face and thinking about him to listen to what he's saying.

"What?" I ask, face flushed.

He smirks. "I said that I'm sorry Booth has to go through that kind of pain and stress. He's a good guy, and he doesn't deserve it."

I nod slowly. "It's hard on him."

Four is silent after that, and I follow his example. I doze off to Four's snores a little while after we stop talking, too.


	22. Chapter 21: Waking Up

**_I don't own Divergent or anything..._**

**Hey, everyone. I might not be able to update tomorrow (ready chapter 37 of my other FanFic for the full explanation), so the next update might be Sunday. Enjoy my update and happy Friday (even though Friday's pretty much over...)**

_Four is silent after that, and I follow his example. I doze off to Four's snores a little while after we stop talking, too._

"OOOHHH!" someone squeals. "They're so cute together!"

I blink. I move around a little and realize I'm wrapped up in Four's arms and we're snuggled up against each other. I sigh a little and snuggle back into his chest. On reflex, his arms wrap around me a little tighter.

"Trissy? Four?" someone whispers. We both groan. The person - or people, as is evident by the three different pitches of giggling - pokes me. "Wake up!"

I open my eyes and glare at Christina, Marlene and Ange. Four sits up behind me, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He puts his arm back around my shoulders and we yawn. "What?" I ask.

"Everyone's here," Marlene replies, eye sparkling.

"What did you do?" Four adds, a warning tone in his voice.

"Umm, we may have taken a picture and sent it out," Chris replies, grinning.

Four puts on his "intimidating" face. "You will pay for this, Christina and Marlene. And you, girl-whose-name-I-forgot."

"Angela," I whisper.

"Angela," he adds.

They smirk at us and leave. I stand and offer Four a hand. He takes it and stands up, wincing once. "You want to change into something else?" I ask. "We're playing truth or dare."

He nods. "I don't really have any other clothes right now, though, and we don't have any time to go to my house."

"Come on. My dad has a closet for a reason," I point out. Four chuckles and allows me to pull him to my father's room. When we step in, I look around at the familiar gray walls, white trim, gray bed and white dresser. The closet door is white, too.

I open the closet and Four looks around, choosing a pair of black jeans I got for Dad two years ago, a white undershirt, a black button-down shirt, and a black hoodie. I chuckle at his choice and hand him a clean pair of boxers. I send him into Dad's bathroom, too, explaining how to use the shower before leaving and heading down the stairs. Everyone is silently gathered at the bottom, and they all stare at me when I walk down.

"What?"

"Where's Four?" Zeke pipes up after a second.

"Showering. Why?"

"'Cause we got a text from Chris that said how cute of a couple you two were and had a picture of you two napping," Uriah answers, eyebrows raised.

"We aren't a couple," I insist.

Everyone sitting down there - Booth, Mar, Chris, Uri, Zeke, Jack, Ange, Shauna, Zach, Will, and Cam - raises their eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Then why did you fall asleep in his arms?" Booth asks.

"I didn't I fell asleep lying next to him." I shake my head. "I'm not really sure how I ended up in his arms."

Booth, Ange, and Chris snort. "Yeah, right."

"No, it's true," Four says, walking down the stairs with wet hair and in the clean clothes. He has his dirty ones in his hand, and I take them and throw them in the wash. "We were just talking, and then I guess we dozed off. I woke up with my arms wrapped around her. We're just friends, guys. I promise."

Everyone shakes their heads.

"Okay!" I say suddenly. "Is everyone ready for some truth or dare?"

Booth grins. "Very. Do the CP kids know how we Lincoln Park people play?"

I shake my head. "Wanna explain, Boothie?"

"Don't call me that," he growls. Then he turns to the group. "Okay, so Lincoln Park truth or dare is kind of like strip truth or dare. There are a few changes, though. One: if and only if you are in only your underwear - boxers or brief for guys, bras and panties for girls - you can kiss one person of the same gender in the person has to be your least favorite person of that gender, too. So I, for instance, would have to kiss Zach. Or maybe Will. Two: if you get kissed by someone, you can put a layer back on of your choice. Three: no dares to make someone delete pictures or videos of other dares. Four: no dares that could cause someone real harm, like jumping off the roof of the house - that's just dangerous. Five: nothing with big amounts of money. Five: Seven Minutes in Heaven is played in the guest bedroom upstairs. Six: first person to have to take off a piece of underwear loses. Everyone understand?"

Everyone from CP nods. Zeke and Uri look at each other. "This is way better than normal truth or dare!" they yell in unison.

"Then let's get started!" Jack says, rubbing his hands together. "Bea! Truth or dare?"


	23. 22: Beginning of a Great Game of T or D

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hi, everyone. Sorry for the lack of update until now...but hey, late is better than never, right? Sorry if it's a little, short, too.**

**HAPPY SUPER BOWL SUNDAY! It's my home team (the Seahawks) vs the Broncos. I think we all know who's going to win...GO SEAHAWKS! (All you all Seattleites should be cheering right now!)**

**Enjoy the beginning of a great game of truth or dare. If you guys have any good dares/truths, feel free to review or PM me with them!**

_Everyone from CP nods. Zeke and Uri look at each other. "This is way better than normal truth or dare!" they yell in unison._

_"Then let's get started!" Jack says, rubbing his hands together. "Bea! Truth or dare?"_

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams. Zeke and Four smack him.

"Who do you like?" Jack smirks and I know Christina and Ange have made sure everyone in this room will do anything and everything they can to get Four and I together.

"Four," I mutter. Four, who's sitting next to me, turns red.

"Christina, truth or dare?" I choose Chris so I can get some revenge.

"Truth….I guess. And Uriah, I swear to God, if you yell 'pansycake' I will cut your testicles off," she warns. Uriah clutches his groin area and glares at her.

"How many times have you and Will….you know?" I smirk.

"Some." She glares at me and when Zeke comments on how some isn't a number, she adds, "Eight." Then, smiling evilly, she looks at Four. "Who do you like, Four?"

"Don't I get to choose truth or dare?" Four points out.

"If you were to have chosen dare, I would have just dared you to tell us," she answers.

Four sighs. "Tris," he mutters. I redden, just like he did. "Booth."

"Dare." Booth smirks; he nearly never backs down from a dare.

I have a good idea for what Four should do, so I lean over and whisper in his ear. He grins. "I dare you to put a pair of Tris' leggings and one of her tank tops on and go to a house of my choice. You have to knock on the door and talk about being there for the stripper appointment."

"Bea, you are pure evil," Booth tells me. "Now go choose me some leggings and a tank top."

I take Four by the hand and pull him up the stairs. He and I choose a pair or green and pink zebra printed leggings and a purple tank top that's tight on me. We hand them to Booth, who groans and heads into the bathroom to change. Four, Angela and I grab our phones to videotape. Booth sticks his head out the bathroom door.

"Uhh, Bea? These don't really fit. They're a little….tight," Booth says.

Four just grins. "That's the point. Come on out, Boothie."

Booth steps out of the bathroom and I nearly die of laughter. You can literally see everything through the leggings, and the tank top doesn't go down all the way. He covers his package with his hands so no one can see it.

Everyone laughs. "Hands away, Booth," I order. "Four and I need pictures."

Booth takes his hands away long enough for me to get a few pictures. "Let's get the over with," Booth grunts, shifting his hands.

Four and I walk out of the house, with Booth and Angela close behind. "Where do we want to send him?" I ask, whispering.

"To that one old lady's house," Four answers. I realize who he's talking about and grin.

"'Kay, Boothie! We are going to that house," I say, pointing to the old lady's house. He shrugs. Four and I situate ourselves so we're hidden but can see everything that will go on. Ange hides with us, probably knowing we had a reason.

Booth knocks on the door. "Hello?"

The old lady opens the door. "Who are you?" she shrieks. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was told that this house had a male stripper appointment. You're lucky! I'm an amazing stripper." He grins. I'm glad we've been videotaping this. "No need to be bashful, ma'am. I get lots of older ones."

Four lets out an almost inaudible snort. The lady and Booth don't notice.

"You pervert!" she screeches. "Bert!" She reaches inside of her house and grabs something.

"Look at these abs!" Booth adds, grinning. "How can these not be a turn-on?" He lifts my tank top. The old lady hits him in the jaw with an umbrella.

"Get off my property, pervert!" she shrieks. Booth massages his jaw.

"You ordered a stripper, ma'am. I can't leave until I've received my payment," he explains.

"I'll give you payment, pervert! I will call the cops unless you get off my property in the next ten seconds!" And she holds the phone out to show that she will.

Booth's eyes widen and he runs off the property. We sneak behind him, laughing once we get a safe distance away.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Booth asks, even though he's fighting not to smile.

"Everything," I answer, still cracking up. "By the way, Booth, we got that on video."

He shakes his head. "You guys are messed up."

Four grins. "I thought it was quite funny, actually."

Booth sticks his tongue out. "Let's just go back inside."

Once we make it back inside, everyone has already watched the video Four sent them and is laughing.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Booth roars after a few minutes. He's changed back into what he was wearing before. "Good. Now, Cam, truth or dare?"


	24. Chapter 23: Seven Minutes in Heaven

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for the lack of update.**

**I'd like to respond to a review: I update as much as possible. I have a lot more of my other story pre-written, so I can just update it quickly. Unfortunately, I don't have quite as much time as I used to (my CTY thing started) so I won't be updating as much.**

**Enjoy!**

_"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Booth roars after a few minutes. He's changed back into what he was wearing before. "Good. Now, Cam, truth or dare?"Once we make it back inside, everyone has already watched the video Four sent them and is laughing._

"Truth."

"Pansycake," Uriah taunts.

"I _will_ smack you," she promises.

"Hello!" Booth says. They turn back to him. "Most embarrassing moment at a party."

Cam shudders and takes her sweatshirt. "Oh, hell no, Boothie. Bea."

"Dare." Oh, God. Christina and Angela are whispering in her ear. What did I do?

"Sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game." Cam looks kind of indifferent, but Ange and Chris have triumphant smiles on.

I next meet Four's eyes and we have a silent discussion:

_You okay with this?_ I ask. _Will it hurt?_

_Not much. Are you okay with it?_ Four raises his eyebrows.

_Mostly._ I stand up.

_You don't have to, Tris, _he reminds me. I nod, but sit anyway. Four wraps his arms around me.

I glare around the room, where everyone is smiling. "Angela." I smirk, already having a dare and a truth picked out.

"T-d-truth," she decides. I continue to smirk.

"What are you trying to do to Four and I?" Four chuckles slightly into my hair.

"Get you two together. Duh," Angela answers.

"I have a request," Four announces. "Could you guys, perhaps, let Tris and I get each other together? I mean, you - and we - already know that we like each other. Is it really necessary to get us together? We're perfectly capable."

"Yeah, but you're both pansycakes when it comes to dating," Uriah answers. Booth nods. "So, therefore, Ange and Chrissy have to step in."

Four shakes his head. Then he tickles my sides and I squeal. "Hey!" I exclaim, turning around to yell at him. He grins at me and I smack his arm. "I will get off your lap," I threaten. The grin disappears and he sighs.

Everyone laughs at us and we both give them all death-glares that wake them up fairly quickly.

"Cam, it's your turn," Booth reminds her.

"Four, truth or dare?" Cam and everyone else smirks; this is going to be a long night indeed.

"Dare." Stupid choice.

"Kiss Tris," she suggests. Four meets my eyes and we again have a silent conversation:

_You okay with it?_ he asks. _I mean, I'd rather our first kiss be private and romantic….but I suppose this could do if you'd rather me not start to undress._

I chuckle. _I agree completely….so just pull that sweatshirt off, boy._

Four grins at me and yanks it off. "So, -"

"Why didn't you kiss her?" Ange interrupts.

"'Cause we want our first kiss to be private," I mutter. Everyone "awwws" and we, again, hand out death-glares.

"So," Four continues, glaring at Ange in particular. "Zeke, truth or dare, man?"

"Dare, dude. Ain't I Dauntless?" Zeke says, attempting to look cool. Booth raises his eyebrows at him and shakes his head.

"I dare you to….make out with Uriah." Four smirks and I chuckle.

Zeke looks back between his brother and his shirt. Brother, shirt, brother, shirt. Then he yanks it off. "Four. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Is he trying to get them to make us make out?

"Seven minutes in heaven. Tris. Upstairs," Zeke decides. "And you can talk for the first three but you have to kiss her starting at four minutes."

Four nods slowly and we stand. My eyes flicker to his and away and we sit on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I check my watch as I'm saying this.

"Good. How many minutes do we have left?" Four kind of brushes me off.

"Six." I take a deep breath. "Do we actually have to...to kiss?"

Four meets my eyes. "Uh, I think so. They're listening outside the door and if they don't hear us stop talking or start kissing, they're going to bust in and increase the amount of time. How many now?"

"Four and a half."

"Thirty seconds, then. Are you ready?" Four touches my arm.

I flinch. "I kind of have a fear of intimacy," I whisper.

He touches my cheek. "I won't hurt you. I promise. I...I really like you, Tris. I would - will - never hurt you. I won't touch you, either, other than a kiss."

I drag my gaze from him and he touches my jaw, forcing me to look at him. Four leans toward me and I him. His lips brush against mine and I wrap my arms around his neck. He grins against my lips and I pull away and hug him tightly.

Four pulls me onto his lap and holds me. I wrap my arms around him, too, and we sit like that - me on his lap, our arms around each other - until Zeke and Booth hurts in. They raise their eyebrows, but I just climb off Four and extend my arm to help him up. He grabs it and pulls me back down. I smack his shoulder lightly and stand up again, this time just crossing my arms and smirking at him. Four groans and stands, too.

"Did you kiss?" Zeke asks Four.

Booth turns to him. "They did."

"How can you tell?" Zeke frowns.

"I can read their body language. See the way Bea is sort of leaning into him? It's a sign." Booth points to us. Immediately we separate.

"Dude, you'd be Candor." Zeke shakes his head.

"Nah," I disagree. "He'd be Dauntless. You've never seen him in a fight or on the soccer field."

Zeke shrugs. "Seems Candor to me."

"Just 'cause he knows me so well he can tell if I kissed someone." I'm starting to get pissed.

"It doesn't matter, Tris," Four tells me quietly. I immediately back down.

"Let's just go continue the game," I answer, grumbling a little.


	25. Chapter 24: Continuing Truth or Dare

**_I don't own Divergent, although hopefully someday I will own my own book series._**

**Here you go, my faithful followers/readers/newbies who just popped in. Sorry for the lack of update...I haven't had much inspiration for this story. I just don't want to abandon it just yet. Or at all, hopefully.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

_"It doesn't matter, Tris," Four tells me quietly. I immediately back down._

_"Let's just go continue the game," I answer, grumbling a little._

Four puts his hand on the small of my back and I lean into him a tiny bit. Booth and Zeke lead the way down the stairs and everyone looks at us, smirking. I shrink back, right into Four, who blushes.

"Will, truth or dare," Four says quickly once we sit in the circle again, me still on his lap.

"Truth."

"Strangest dream." Four smirks and I know this will be funny.

"Well, for some reason I was in Amity's orchard. I was picking apples with some dude who was, like, high, and singing a song about Barney. Then, Barney appeared and started talking to me. Then he ate me and I was inside him. Then he pooped me out and I was in Candyland. I got eaten by a candy cane there, and then I woke up," Will answers. He grins. "You. Kid that looks like the girl."

Zach glares at him. "My name is Zach. And Cam is my twin."

"Fine," Will says. "Zach-who-looks-like-Cam. Truth or dare?"

"Uhh…." Zach says.

The game continues for another hour or so before either Four or I are chosen. We sit comfortably, me in his lap, watching the others. Then Cam decides to pick on me.

"Bea! Truth or dare?" Cam waggles her eyebrows and I shake my head.

"First of all, no - just no," I say, still shaking my head. "Secondly, truth." I shoot Uriah a glare and he doesn't say "pansycake."

"Most embarrassing thing Four's done around you," she states, grinning.

I chuckle. "This morning, Dr. Hodgins - yes, your uncle, Jack - wanted to check and make sure Four's flog marks were doing better. So he had unwrapped him, and I was supposed to put neosporin on the marks. Apparently, he got extremely turned on. He had quite a situation, too."

Four's grin is gone, and his eyes are wide. His mouth is open slightly, and he's looking a little mad. "Nuh-uh. I did not have a situation!"

"You did after I did your legs," I retort. Everyone else is roaring in laughter.

Four stifles a grin and I "accidentally" grind into him a little. It disappears completely, and I know his situation is back. I stand up, pretending to need to stretch, so everyone can see it. They all laugh harder and Four pulls me back onto his lap to cover himself.

Booth, in particular, is enjoying this. He keeps pointing at Four and dissolving into laughter. Four eventually gets tired of everyone laughing at him and stands up, growling menacingly. I'm the only one that doesn't stop laughing, as his menacing glare has no effect on me. Instead he pulls me back onto his lap and whispers vindictively in my ear, "If you don't shut up, I will tell everyone that you and I shared a bed last night, and you will have Christina and Angela hounding you and Booth attempting to strangle me."

I turn around and glare at him. "If you dare do that, I will tell everyone it was you who invited me."

Four smirks. "Yeah, but you said yes."

I grind my hips one last time and turn back around, smirking still - although less smugly. Then I turn around another time. "Four."

"Dare," he says lazily. I smirk.

"I dare you to give Zeke a lap dance until he has a situation," I answer, bringing him down a rung.

Zeke shoots up. "Don't I have a say in this? Plus, he's a dude! Guys don't turn me on!"

"Your other option is to make out with Booth," I add.

"Booth," Four and Zeke say simultaneously.

"For four minutes," I continues.

"Booth," Zeke says as Four says, "Zeke."

"Make a choice, boys." I pick at my fingernail, a wicked smile on my face. All of the girls have their phones out, as do Will and Uriah.

Four cocks his head. "Zeke."

Booth grins triumphantly and Zeke back up. "Please no," he begs. "Please no, Four."

Four smirks and pushes Zeke into a chair, rubbing his butt in Zeke's face. I can tell that Four is going to make this as funny as possible, so I pull out my phone.

Four moves his butt down Zeke's chest and I struggle to to hold the camera straight as I laugh at the looks on their faces. Four then begins the actual dance and Zeke's face is hilarious - not because he's enjoying it, but because he's so clearly not.

After ten minutes, Zeke is starting to turn red from being so disgusted, so I call off the dare. "You can both just take an article of clothing off," I call. "Unless you'd like to continue the dare?"

They both shoot me looks and pull off their outer shirts. Zeke is now shirtless and Four in his white undershirt.

He sits me back down on top of him, and is about to speak when the doorbell rings. I peek out the peephole and it's the cops and the old lady. I run to the living room and give Booth hurried instructions before rushing to the door with everyone that's not Booth.

I open the door. "Beatrice Prior?" the cop says. I recognize him.

"Hey, you're Thom's kid, right?" I ask. "You were over for dinner a few times during the summer. Brad, yeah?"

He grins. "Yeah."

I see Four looking him over. Honestly, he's not particularly attractive. He's got red hair, which is cool, but a rather boring face and dull brown eyes. He's got a ton of freckles, too. "So, why are you here, Brad?"

"Mrs. McGintery said some creepy stripper came over to her house, and she saw him disappear into this one," Brad explains. The other officer shifts uncomfortably.

"What's this 'creepy stalker' look like?" I ask. "I don't think anyone has come into my house. My friends and I are having a party. Perhaps Mrs. McGintery could see if he's here?"

She nods and all the guys line up. She shakes her head at all of them. "Not here. Maybe it was the next house over."

I nod, and the boys file back inside. "See you, Brad," I call. He tips his hat.

I heave a sigh of relief as I walk back inside. "Okay!" I yell. "Anyone who isn't Four, leave. I think that's enough for tonight. Love you all."

Everyone gathers their things and leaves. Four follows me into the living room. I check to see if I need to clean up, but no one left a mess, so I kind of just plump the pillows and then head upstairs, Four still following me.

"Can I see your sketchbook?" he asks, almost bashfully. I nod and pull him into my room.

I hand him one and he looks through it. "I'll be right back," I say quietly, going to grab the photo album.

When I get back, photo album in hand, his face is one of shock. "These are really good, Tris."

"Thanks." I sit next to him and put the sketchbook away, opening the photo album instead. "I'm going to give you a crash course in Prior family history and habits."


	26. Chapter 25

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for being MIA for so many days...I have literally been drowning in homework. And I'm also super stressed because I find out which schools I got into soon...this is tooooooooo stressful. No.**

**Anyway, I'm going to be MIA again starting on Friday, and going until Wednesday. I'm going on vacation. I'll try to post tomorrow and Wednesday to make up for it, doe.**

**If you're on Tumblr, follow me at .com and my friend at .com. Mine is kind of sucky, but hers is freaking amazing. .com is pretty amazing, too.**

**Enjoy the update!**

_"Thanks." I sit next to him and put the sketchbook away, opening the photo album instead. "I'm going to give you a crash course in Prior family history and habits."_ I point to the first picture, taken right after I was born. My father is holding me, grinning happily at the newborn in his arms. "Me, right after I was born." The next picture is right after my mother left. My father is looking at me sadly, and I'm glaring at the ground as I attempt to push myself up. "I was about four months then."

"Right after your mom left?" he guesses.

I nod, and point to the next one, when I'm sitting up determinedly on the table, pouting at my dad. He looks happier. "When I was about eight months. Sorry these are mostly baby pictures, but there'll be better ones later. Ones with memories I actually remember."

Four's nose crinkles. "Aww, you were such a cute baby. How come there are barely any baby pictures of you in here?"

"Because I took them out and hid them," I explain, smirking. "Except for the really cute ones. Look, here's one my dad took when I took my first steps. I was ten months old. Then another at twelve months - our Christmas card for that year. And then I took all of the ones between one and two out, so the next one is me at my second birthday. My dad made a cake, which I promptly smashed in his face. Everyone laughed. And then my third birthday, when I actually ate my cake, although I managed to make a huge mess of it."

Four touches the picture of me with cake all over my face tenderly. "I wish I had pictures like this."

I touch his shoulder. "Hey, we're supposed to me making fun of me here!" He grins and I turn the page, pointing to a picture of me with Booth on our first day of kindergarten. I'm glaring at him and he's glaring right back. In the next one, we're punching each other. In the final one of my kindergarten day, Booth and I are sitting on top of Jack and Ange, grinning at each other. We met Zach and Cam later; they came in third grade. "These three are all of me and Booth on our first day of kindergarten. Ange and Jack were there, too."

Four nods. "You were a cute kindergartener."

I smirk. Then I point to my first field day. Booth and I are grinning happily, covered in mud from "swimming" in the sunk-in end of the baseball field at out school. Angela is wrinkling her nose, and Jack is running off towards it. Booth and I also have snow cones in our hands. "This is from our kindergarten field day. We decided to go swimming." Then I point to my first-grade school picture. "This is my first-grade school picture. Not too interesting. And this one's from my seventh birthday party." Booth and I had invited Jack, Ange, Robert, and a few other kids over for cake and hide-and-seek inside, because my birthday is in December.

"Where's your sixth birthday party?" Four asks, touching my arm.

"I didn't have a party. Booth's dad and my dad let us skip school and play all day. They gave us cookies, too. We had a picture, but we gave it to Booth's dad for while he's in the hospital." I point to the science fair we had when I was seven. "The science fair when I was in first grade. Booth and I got the DNA out of strawberries. I mean, we weren't one hundred percent sure what DNA was, but we still got medals. Everyone did." Then I show him my first grade field day, second grade class picture, and eighth birthday party. He doesn't comment. "This one's the second grade science fair. We built a simple pulley system. And this one's the second grade field day. Booth and I organized a school-wide mud fight. Everyone, including the teachers, played. This one's my third grade class picture." I point to the picture of my ninth birthday party. "This is my ninth birthday. I invited Cam and Zach to it. They came in third grade. And this is the science fair. Booth and I built a little bridge. It could hold nearly four hundred pounds!"

"Wow," Four comments. He runs his fingers over a picture and they brush mine.

I blush and point to the next one. "This one's third grade field day. We went swimming again. And then this is fourth grade - my first taekwondo class. And my class picture. This one's my white stripe belt test - a stripe is like a half-level. And my birthday party. And then my yellow belt test. And then the science fair, where Booth and I collected data of which type of sandwich was the most popular and graphed and analyzed it. And then my yellow stripe test."

"I don't mean to be rude, but could we maybe finish this tomorrow?" Four asks shyly.

I chuckle and set the book aside. "Sure. Are you tired?"

He nods. "Uh, yeah. What time is it?"

I check my phone. "Eleven thirty. Wait, come with me." I grab his hand and pull him down the stairs and out the door. Four looks really confused. I drag him to our apple tree and pull him into it.

He starts breathing kind of quickly. "What are we doing?"

I continue to pull him higher. "Why?"

"'Cause - I-I u-uh," he stutters.

"Are you afraid of heights?" I ask, suddenly feeling bad.

"Just a little."

I take his hand and put it over my heart. "Feel my heartbeat? How steady it is?"

"It's fast."

"Yes, well, that has nothing to with the heights." Damn. I just admitted he makes my heart race. Oh, well. He already knows I like him. "Anyway, match your breathing with mine, okay?"

Four nods and he calms down. "Okay. I just won't look down."

I point to the sky. "Look at the stars. And the moon."

"They're beautiful." He turns his head and looks at me. "You're more beautiful, though." I find myself smiling, blushing, and shaking my head. Four grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. "Tris, you're stunning! How can you not see it?"

I shrug and snuggle closer. "You're way out of my league. You're handsome as hell."

Four smiles at me sadly. "I don't think that's true."

"Which part?"

"Any of -"

I cut him off by kissing him. Soundly. His hands immediately wrap around my waist and mine around his neck. We kiss for a few minutes, and then break apart, grinning.

"Still think you aren't handsome?" I ask, slightly out of breath.

Four grins. "Don't think it matters."

I nod and grab his hand to help lead him down. We walk into the house together, hands loosely linked. We're about to go upstairs when we hear a voice.

"Oh, no you don't. Get back over here, you two," Dad calls.

Reluctantly we obey. "Yes, Dad?" I say.

"Did you two have a good makeout session in the tree?"

Four chokes and I turn bright, bright, bright red. "What?" Four manages to get out.

"You two were there."

"Uh, I guess," I answer. "What's this about, Dad? And why were you watching us? That's a little stalkerish."

"I wasn't watching you. And I want to make sure my daughter isn't going to get pregnant before she's graduated college." Dad smirks as Four and I gag and turn bright red.

I punch my dad in the arm lightly. "Dad, you know that isn't funny." There's more to my gagging and reddening than disgust - I'm afraid of intimacy, and my dad knows that.

My father looks a little sorry. "You're right, Bea. Anyway, Four, no funny business. I'm glad you're together and all, but…don't get too friendly."

"Dad, need you make your threats so obvious?" I ask, my face buried in my hands.

Four stands there, rather frozen, staring at my dad. I grab his hand and drag him away as my father chuckles.

"Wow," is all Four says.

"He's not serious."

"He sounds serious."

"Trust me, F- trust me. If he were serious, you'd be rotting in a garbage bag right now. He adores you," I assure him.

Four searches my eyes. "Okay. I'm kind of tired."

"No fooling around up there!" my dad shouts. "I'm waking you both up at seven thirty tomorrow to get ready for church!"

"Do you guys go to church every Sunday?" Four asks, not sounding critical, just curious.

I nod. "You want me to run over to your house and grab some dress clothes, and you can get some sleep?"

He nods. "Thanks, Tris, That'd be great. There's a key under the doormat. Bring your dad along, in case Marcus is there."

"He won't be. They didn't post any bail for him."

"Don't they always?" Four frowns.

"My dad said that because he was a danger to us all, his right to a bail could be taken away," I explain.

Four nods. Then he pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. I hug him back, and then pull away and kiss his cheek. He releases me and I scurry down the stairs.

"Dad!" I call. "I'm going to Four's to grab him some clothes for church!"

He pokes his head through the living room door. "Be safe."

"Dad, we live in a safe neighborhood." I roll my eyes. "And Marcus is locked up."

He gives me a "don't fool around with me" look, so I leave. I walk brazenly across the street and up a little to Four's house when I hear a voice. It's the voice of the old lady that Booth "stripped" for.

"You! Girl! What are you doing at the Eatons' house?" she calls.

"Picking up Four's clothes."

"He spending the night at your house?"

"He's our foster kid as of today. But why does it matter?" I cross my arms and face her.

"Because it's inappropriate for you two to be sleeping in the same room." She comes closer to me, so she's on the Eatons' porch.

"And who are you to be telling me what I can do? If I recall, I have a father for that," I reply, spitting mad.

She narrows her eyes right back at me. "Do you know who Evelyn Eaton is?"

"Four's mom."

"Evelyn is my stepdaughter. I promised her dad I'd watch over Evelyn and Tobias right before he died. So, I'm going to say I can have some input on Tobias' life." She narrows her eyes.

I show no surprise at Four's real name. She's testing me. "Well, what are you saying?"

"That Tobias should come stay with me immediately."

"He doesn't want to," I answer, without delay. "Doctor Hodgins and the CPS worker asked if there were any living members of his family he wanted to live with and he said no. And I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that he knows about you."

"And what makes you think he wants to live with you?" she asks, not venomously, as I would have, but curiously.

"We haven't abandoned him."

"Can I at least talk to him?" she requests. I'd say yes, but I don't even know if she actually knows him. Evelyn's name must be public knowledge.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, but I don't even know if you actually know Four. I don't think so," I tell her. "I can tell him about you, though."

"You're Abnegation, too, my dear, though you act Dauntless, just like Tobias," she says, patting my shoulder and leaving.

I look after her for a second, and then shake my head and unlock Four's door. I scurry up to the room I assume to be his, only to find it trashed. Marcus clearly did that near the time he kicked Four out. But I manage to push my through the mess and get as many of the clothes as I can find that aren't ruined, as well as one surprisingly unharmed and out of place blue glass sculpture under his bed and a notebook peeking out from the corner of his mattress. Pretty much everything else is destroyed, so I gather the stuff, as well as a pair of dress shoes and sneakers, and carry it over to my house, locking the Eatons' door behind me. When I make it to my house, I call out to my dad and then run up the stairs with Four's stuff.

"Four?" I call, knocking on his door. "Tobias?" I guess.

After I say "Tobias," the door flies open and Four looks down at me. "Where did you hear that?"

"Evelyn's stepmom," I mumble. "Old lady we sent Booth to. So your name's Tobias, then?"

He nods slowly. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, not meeting his eyes as I step through the door.

"I wanted to tell it to you when I told you everything," Tobias answers. "I wanted it to be a little more romantic. I had it all planned out, actually."

I sigh. "Okay. Anyway, here's your stuff. Want help putting it away?"

"Sure."

I set the bag on the bed and F-Tobias and I pull stuff out. When we reach the notebook, he grips my arm. "Did you read this, Beatrice?"

I shake my head. "Four, let go. Let go!"

He seems to realize he's gripping me and releases me, a look of alarm crossing his face. "You shouldn't be with me, Tris. I'm going to hurt you, just like Marcus did to me."

I meet his eyes. "No, you won't. People are defined by their choices, Tobias. You'll only be like Marcus if you choose to be."

He frowns. "Okay." But I can tell he doesn't agree. "Sorry. It's just…that notebook to me is like your sketchbooks to you."

"I understand." I step closer to him. "Tobias, what's in that book?"

"Maybe someday I'll share it with you," he whispers, stepping closer and touching my chin. "But for now, it's private."

I nod, and then wrap my arms around his waist. He presses his lips to my forehead and we stand like that for a few minutes. Then I pull away and we start putting things away.

* * *

When we finish, Four hugs me and I kiss his cheek before darting into my room to get ready for bed.

* * *

After I'm done brushing my teeth, putting on my pajamas, washing my face, and undoing my hair, I snuggle under my covers and try to sleep. "Try" being the key word there.

* * *

I get up and creep out of my room after about twenty minutes of trying to sleep. I slip into Tobias' room.

"Four?" I whisper, even though I can tell he's awake.

"You knew I was up."

"So? Thought I'd double check." I make my way over to the bed. "Can I sit?"

"Of course." He sits up.

I curl into him. "How do you feel?"

"If you knew how tired I am of that question, you'd…well, you wouldn't ask it."

"Sorry." I pause and bite my lip. "If you want me to go somewhere else, I totally can. I just…couldn't sleep, y'know?"

Tobias is silent for a second. "Yes," he says finally. "I know."

I sigh. "Four -"

"Call me Tobias. I…I like it coming out of your mouth. Just not…his," he interrupts.

"Fine. Tobias. And…could I, maybe -"

"Will you stay in here?" he whispers. "Protect me from the bad dreams?"

"Only if you'll do the same for me," I answer.

Tobias lays back, and I snuggle back into his arms. I fall asleep peacefully and quickly.


	27. Chapter 26: Church

_**I don't own Divergent...sadly.**_

**Hey, everyone. Thanks for reading. If you read A Divergent Dauntless, I'm sure you know about Jayah. For those of you that don't, Jayah was my friend's friend. She was a beautiful fifteen year old girl that killed herself because of a petition some people started online for her to die. I'd like to thank everyone who responded to my request that she be kept in everyone's thoughts and prayers, and extend that request to these readers, too. No matter your faith or non-faith, please keep Jayah Jackson in your prayers and thoughts.**

**Sorry about not updating earlier. I have a ton of homework.**

**Enjoy!**

_Tobias lays back, and I snuggle back into his arms. I fall asleep peacefully and quickly._

"Beatrice!" Dad says. "Four!" He shakes my shoulder. "Wake up."

I open my eyes sleepily and look around groggily. Tobias is doing the same.

My father is leaning over the bed, where Tobias and I _were_ sleeping, our legs tangled. "Bea!"

I sit up and look at him, still waking up. "Whaaa?" I yawn.

"Time to get ready for church. And, by the way, we need to talk about this," he answers. "You have a half hour to get ready."

I yawn again, and he leaves. "Tobias, there's a shower in my dad's room I'm sure he'll let you use," I say. "The only other one is in my room, and I'm pretty sure you won't want to use that one."

He nods and stands up. I do, too, and shut myself in my room, showering quickly and putting on a black skirt with a little silver lace cuff, black leggings, a red tank top and a black shirt, followed by a black sweatshirt. I look kind of emo. No, I look Dauntless. Dauntless.

I braid my hair and apply a little makeup - just mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss - and walk out. Tobias is just stepping out of my father's room, wearing black slacks, a blue shirt the color of his eyes, and a black pullover sweater.

"You look good," we both say at the same time. I grin and blush, and so does he.

"Here." I hand him my extra bible. Mine's in my bag. "You'll want this."

"Thanks."

"BEA! FOUR!" Dad yells. "We're leaving in five minutes, so get down here!"

"COMING!" I yell back. I grab Tobias' hand and pull him down the stairs.

"You two look good," he comments.

We grin and glance at each other. "Thanks."

"Okay, get in the car."

Four and I buckle ourselves into the backseat of the car and wait nervously for my dad. We both know he's a little mad about finding us together in Tobias' bed this morning.

Tobias takes my hand and rubs circles over my knuckles. I lean against his shoulder.

"Beatrice, Four, do you remember the talk we had last night?" Dad asks, somewhat strictly.

"Yessir," we both say.

"Why did I find you two in Four's room this morning?"

"It was my fault, sir," I say. "I couldn't sleep, so I went in Tobias' room and we talked for a little while, and then just fell asleep. I apologize."

"Beatrice, you understand why I don't want you in his room, right?" Dad never takes his eyes off the road.

"Yes, sir, but I don't think he would do that. He respects me."

"Damn it, Bea! You've known him for a week!" Dad, for the first time, actually sounds desperate.

"Dad, it's not like we're getting married! It's not like we've even done anything! All that happened is that we kissed and I slept next to him! It's not like that!" I yell back.

Tobias sits there awkwardly, looking a little hurt. "Mr. Prior, I - I won't hurt your daughter. And you're right, I've only known her for a week. But since the first time I met her, I felt a connection. One that couldn't be denied. I really, honestly, like her and I promise to always respect her. If you wish, we can stay out of each other's rooms."

"But that's just the thing," I argue. "We can't. Dad, he fights off the nightmares. Of Al and them. And I fight off his!"

My father sighs. "Thank you, Four. And Bea, would you at least consider leaving the door open?"

I nod. "Yeah." I lean forward and hug my dad from behind. "Sorry, Dad."

"It's okay," he answers. "I just want what's best for you."

"I know. I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Bea Wee." He smirks at Tobias.

"Don't call me that, or I'll tell Tobias what Mom called you," I threaten. Dad shrugs.

"We're here."

Tobias and I climb out, followed by my dad, and walk into the building. We hold hands loosely, and walk towards the teen worship part. Booth is already there. He grins when he sees us, particularly when he notices our linked hands. I hug him, and he does the "awkward man-hug" with Four.

"So what'd you guys do after we left?" Booth teases.

"I took him into the tree and we looked at the stars and kissed. Then I got him some stuff from his house and talked to that creepy old lady we sent you to strip for. Then we got ready for bed and went to sleep," I answer. I purposefully leave out the "in the same bed" part.

"Cool," Booth replies, clearly surprised I answered. "C'mon, they're gonna start soon." Booth is wearing black pants and a grey button down shirt. His bible's in his hand.

We sit next to each other, like we always do, but this time Tobias sits next to us. We hold hands, waiting patiently for it to start.

"Hello, Beatrice, Seeley," the pastor says from behind us.

We turn around, as does Tobias, but he keeps his head down. "Hello, Pastor Dawes," we answer.

"Who's this?"

"Four. One of our friends," I answer.

"Will he be coming often?" the pastor smiles at Four, who meets his eyes anxiously, biting his lip.

"Yes, sir, I will. The Priors are my foster family," he replies bravely.

The pastor, clearly surprised, nods at me. "That's great, Beatrice and…Four. When did he come to you, Beatrice?"

"Yesterday was my first day. And I know you recognize me, Pastor," Four says. "You know Marcus."

The pastor sighs. "I knew Marcus when he was with Evelyn. I never knew they had a kid. What happened? Did Marcus die?"

"No, sir," Four answers, voice venomous. "Marcus is the reason I'm with the Priors."

"Marcus? He…he's a good guy," the pastor argues feebly.

"No, sir, he isn't," I tell him. "Maybe he was when he was around you."

"But why aren't you with Evelyn?"

"Because Evelyn never came back for me, nor did she do anything about Marcus."

The pastor glances at his watch. "I have to start now. See you guys afterwards."

We settle back into our seats and listen through the class. Afterwards, Booth piles into our car with us and Dad drives us to the pancake house we always go to after church. Once we're done eating, Dad drops Booth off at his house and then drives us back home.

"Bea, Four, you two can do what you want today, but we're meeting with your mom today, Bea, so be home by three," Dad says.

"Cool." Just then, I get a text from Uriah:

_Hey Tris it's Uri. Anyway Zeke and I and our group are gonna go ziplining. Wanna come? You can bring Four-y-Poo (#lauren'sanidiot)_ (Uriah)

_Hey Uri. I don't know if Four'll want to but I can check. One sec_ (me)

"Toby, wanna go ziplining?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Not at all."

"That's what I thought," I answer.

_Four's answer was "not at all" when I asked him if he wanted to go_ (me)

_Oooohhhh…..well that sucks. Maybe you can come a different time. Or maybe we can go paintballing instead. Ask him about that_ (Uri)

"Wanna go paintballing instead?"

"Sure."

_He said "sure"_ (me)

_Sweet. Meet us at the paintballing place in thirty minutes. Four knows where it is and what to wear_ (Uri)

_KK. We'll be there_ (me)

"Uri says to meet him and Zeke at the paintballing place in thirty minutes."

"Can we not go?" Tobias requests shyly. "I think I'd rather stay in, listen to some music, and write."

"I think I need to do some homework, anyway," I agree.

_Never mind, Uri. Sorry. We have a ton of homework and want to spend a quiet afternoon just writing. You guys cool?_ (me)

A minute later - _Oh, yeah. Well, we'll see you tomorrow. How's Four?_ (Uri)

_Annoyed at that question, but I think he's kind of tired and hurting_ (me)

_Hm. Well, good luck with whatever. See ya, sucka!_ (Uri)

_Screw you_ (me)

_Feeling the love_ (Uri)

I don't reply to that one. Four touches my arm and I glance up at him. We're outside his room. "What's up?"

"We still need to finish that one assignment Harrison gave us," he reminds me.

"I'm already done."

"Me, too, but I think we should combine them. And, uh, read each other's." Four doesn't meet my eyes, so I kiss his cheek.

"Sounds good, Tobias." I push him towards his room lightly. "Imma grab my laptop, and then we can work a little." He kisses my cheek and opens his door, and I mine.


	28. Chapter 27: Meeting with CalebNatalie

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for being so MIA...lots of homework + vacation + writer's block = BAD BAD BAD. Anyway, this is a nice long update, so I hope y'all enjoy it.**

_"Sounds good, Tobias." I push him towards his room lightly. "Imma grab my laptop, and then we can work a little." He kisses my cheek and opens his door, and I mine._ I grab my laptop and throw the door to Four's room open. Apparently he had decided to change, because he's wearing only his boxers. I blush, and he turns around quickly.

"Sorry," I stammer.

He grins at me and sits on the bed. "It's okay. I was about to ask you to help me with the bandages and neosporin anyway."

I blush. "You sure?"

Tobias nods and stretches out on the bed, handing me gloves, bandages and the tube of neosporin. I hurry through the front of him, and then do his back and the backs of his legs. By the time I finish, we're both red-faced, and I think Four has a situation, because he refuses to flip over.

I hesitantly touch his shoulder. "Want come clothes?"

Tobias looks over at me, a wry look on his face. "I'd like that very much."

I hand him a pair of jeans and a black "The Amity Affliction" tee shirt, with these words on the back: "Let me give you my fears." It sums up Dauntless well.

He pulls on the shirt, turns away from me and pulls the jeans on, and then he grabs his laptop. I sit next to him with mine and we pull up each other's documents. I start reading and immediately begin to blush. Four's first sentence has the words "hot" and "badass" in it. Then again, I described him as hot, too.

We read each other's, and then combine them into one cohesive story. It takes about an hour, and then it's about one thirty.

I bring up another piece of writing and, leaning against Four, begin to write. Eventually, we end up leaning against the wall, my head on his shoulder.

My dad comes in at about two thirty. "Bea, we need to leave in about fifteen minutes. Are you and Four ready?"

"I'm coming?" Four asks, seemingly surprised. I am, too, thought I don't show it.

"Yes. You manage to keep Bea calm. Sometimes. Plus, I have no better place for you to be," Dad answers.

Tobias' gaze flickers down to me, and then back up to my father. "Okay," he says simply after a second.

Dad leaves, and I shut my laptop, preparing to go back to my room. Four, however, grabs me around the waist and pulls me back down next to him. I meet his eyes.

"What?"

"You aren't fooling me, you know." Tobias gently touches my cheek.

"What do you mean?" I ask, heart beating a tiny a bit faster.

"I mean I can tell you're upset."

"I don't want to talk about that, Four," I tell him curtly. "Drop it."

He glares stubbornly at me. "Nope. It's gonna be okay, Tris. The talk with your mom'll go well. I promise."

"Thanks, Tobias, but I really don't want to talk about it." I hope the note in my voice tells him I don't want to talk about it.

His eyebrows knit together, and he sighs. "Okay." Four kisses my cheek and releases me.

I stand and walk to my room, putting my laptop away and brushing my hair again.

Four, Dad and I meet up again downstairs after about fifteen minutes. I've changed into black jeans, an Avengers tee shirt and Booth's black hoodie, and Dad's wearing jeans and a white button down shirt. Four's still in his jeans and tee shirt.

"Ready to go, Bea? Four?"

We nod and buckle ourselves into the car, me leaning into Four the entire time. It's only about a ten minute drive, and I hesitantly follow Four and my dad out of the car and up to the house.

It reminds me of our house. Theirs is small, with blue-gray paint and white trim. Much like ours.

My mother answers the door and just stares at my dad for a few seconds. He's staring at her, too. Then she grabs his arm and pulls him inside. Four and I follow, shutting the door behind us.

Four puts his hand on my lower back, signaling to me that he's here for me. I just quietly follow my father into a living room. Caleb is sitting stiffly in a chair, and my mother sits in the other. Tobias, my father and I opt for the couch. Caleb narrows his eyes at Four, who does the same at Caleb. I elbow Four, who huffs and looks away.

My mother comes back with cups of tea. I sip mine awkwardly.

Four notices how uncomfortable I am and subtly puts his arm around me. I lean into him a tiny bit. My mother picks up on this, I think, because she frowns.

"Why is Four here?" she asks.

Dad stiffens. "Why?"

"Because it was supposed to be just us and the kids." Her tone is accusing.

Tobias unwraps his arm from me and stands. "Andrew, if I'm not supposed to be here, I can go wait in the car."

"Sit back down, Four," Dad orders. To my mother, he says, "Four is here because he lives with us."

"He lives in the same house as my daughter."

Dad scowls at her, and I can see he's starting to remember stuff about the marriage….maybe things he didn't like. "No, we foster him in the same house as my daughter."

They scowl at each other now. Caleb jumps in. "Hey! This is supposed to be…well, not angry. Why don't you each tell a funny baby story about Tris and I?"

They eye each other for a few more seconds. Then Dad says, "Once, when Bea was four, she leaned over while we were on the train and said, 'Daddy, why is that lady so fat?'"

"Caleb once mooned an entire train full of people," my mother replies.

And those two sentences get them talking about baby stories about Caleb and I. After about fifteen minutes, Caleb stands up and beckons to Four and me. We stand and follow Caleb to what I assume is his room.

Once we're inside Caleb's room, Four and I sit on the bed and Caleb drags his desk chair over.

"Haven't seen you since that first day, Tris," Caleb says casually.

I shrug. "I've been kinda busy."

"Are you and Four…?"

Four and I shake our heads. "Nope."

"Then why'd he have his arm around you?" Caleb asks.

"'Cause I did," Four growls, clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

Caleb gets the message. "What classes are you taking this year, Four?"

"Buncha APs and Bio."

"Why Bio?" Caleb frowns, clearly confused. "Almost everyone took that sophomore year."

Four ducks his head. "I failed out of it sophomore year. That was before I got my act together."

Caleb gives Four a judging look. "You go to CP. You should have had your act together from the second you got in."

Four growls at Caleb slightly. "Shut up, Prior."

I dig my fingernails into Four's leg. "Stop it, guys. No need for a masculinity contest. Caleb, why aren't you taking the AP writing course?"

"Because I want to become a computer programmer, so I'm taking a Java class instead. I already know Pascal, HTML, XML, #C, Perl, and Python," Caleb answers. "I'm also taking an AJAX course."

"Wow, Caleb. Know how to spell nerd?" I tease.

Caleb sticks his tongue out at me, and then his face turns serious. "Hey, Tris. Why'd you choose Dauntless? I saw you look at the Abnegation bowl." Something in his eyes makes me nervous, so I hide my aptitude for more than one faction.

"Well, my aptitude was for Dauntless, but Dad told me about Abnegation and recommended I join that faction. He's always steered me in the right direction, but I couldn't make myself join Abnegation," I explain.

Four relaxes almost imperceptibly next to me. Caleb opens his mouth, and then -

"FOUR! BEATRICE!" Dad yells. "GET DOWN HERE!"

We glance at each other and run down the stairs, Caleb close at our heels.


	29. no updates

**Hey, everyone. I apologize for the lack of updates. **

**Unfortunately, I'm going to have to tell you that there will be no more updates for a little while longer. My friend just got released from the hospital after she nearly killed herself by cutting too deep and so my other friend and I are going to be spending pretty much all of our free time with her for a few days. Or more. IDK. This year (2014) has not been the best for me...with Jayah and schools and now this... BUT this is not about me. So sorry for the lack of updates, but all y'all faithful followers are gonna have to be faithful a little longer.**

**Sincerely,**

**nikisamazing**


	30. Chapter 28: Booth's Dad

_**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!**_

** Okay...so I'm not sure if this just my computer, but for some reason, FanFiction won't let me do italics/single line breaks/bold or anything. Anyway, enjoy your long-awaited update! **

_Four relaxes almost imperceptibly next to me. _

_Caleb opens his mouth, and then - "FOUR! BEATRICE!" Dad yells. "GET DOWN HERE!" _

_We glance at each other and run down the stairs, Caleb close at our heels. _

"Yeah, Dad?" I ask, slightly out of breath. Tobias' hand is on my hip, and Caleb is standing next to us.

"Did we do something?" He shakes his head, slightly frantic. "We need to go. Now." Tobias and I exchange glances with each other, and then Caleb and my mother. They look as confused as we do.

Four grips my wrist and kisses my cheek. "You say goodbye to your mom and Caleb," he whispers. "I'll stall your dad for a second in the car." I hug him quickly and he walks out.

I give Caleb a hug, too. "I'm sorry we have to leave," I tell them.

Caleb shakes his head. "It's fine, Beatrice. Text me later, okay?"

My mother hesitantly walks over to me. "Beatrice, I - I'm sorry. I'm sorry things happened this way. I know you probably won't be comfortable calling me 'Mom,' but could you consider 'Nat?' Or 'Natalie,' whatever's more comfortable for you."

I nod slowly. "Do you know anything about why we have to go?"

She shrugs. "Andy got a text or email or something and went all white. Then he jumped up and started yelling." Natalie - damn, that sounds weird - hesitates again. "I want to be your mom again, Beatrice."

I don't respond to that. "Thanks. I have to go. See you in school, Caleb." He waves and I run out. Tobias and Dad are already buckled into the car.

"Hey," Tobias whispers, taking my hand in his flinchingly.

"What was the big emergency, Dad?" I ask.

"Booth's dad," he answers. "No," I whisper. "Where is he?"

"Booth is at the hospital with him," Dad answers, eyes on the road. He isn't moving them, like he usually does, and his knuckles are turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

"Is he…?"

"Not yet." Dad takes a ragged breath.

Booth's dad used to be his friend, before he got sick. Dad visits him from time to time, when he can.

"It doesn't look good, does it?" I add. "Booth says -" Dad coughs - "Booth says they think he only has a few more hours."

I look out the window. "Why did this happen to Seeley and his dad? It's not fair. He shouldn't have to deal with his mom dying and his dad dying and paying for the med bills and having a job and going to school and -" I can't continue. I start crying.

Tobias gingerly puts an arm around me. I lean into him, burying my face in his chest before I remember his stitches. "Shh," he says. "Shh," he tells me. "It'll be okay."

Dad drives like a madman until we reach the hospital. Then he sits in the car for a second after Tobias and I climb out.

"I don't think I can do it," he whispers. "I can't do it."

I bang on the car. "Dad, you owe it to him. You owe it to him. Come say - come - come say goodbye." Dad coughs and drags himself out of the car.

Four pulls both of us into the hospital, and when neither of us can say anything, gives Booth's name. They tell us where to go, giving my dad and I slightly sympathetic looks. Four sits in a chair outside the door.

I meet his eyes and he nods. Dad and I walk in.


End file.
